


Light of the Past

by vase



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chosen Children | DigiDestined - Freeform, Female Protagonists, Friendship, Gen, Hinted at Eldrich Horror, Stressed Hikari, Supernatural Elements, Tailmon | Gatomon (Adventure) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance and the manipulations of a madman lead Hikari to encountering an ancient Digimon who is intimately familiar with the Crest of Light, the powers it bestows and the risk that comes with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trespassing

A lone figured bedecked in a black cape sat hunched on a boxy metallic throne. On all sides he was surrounded by sheets metal engraved with alien patterns and symbols. The only light sources that let his wild dark hair be seen emanated from the monitors that surrounded him.  
  
Behind purple tinted and gold rimmed glasses the youths face was a mask of concentration.  
  
His gaze focussed exclusively upon a map displayed before him, covered in tiny hexagons. The Eastern side of the map was covered in black with only a few stray patches of unmarked territory. The further West the map went though the more fragmented the black hexagons became. Once some invisible line was passed there were only a few lone spots were marked, scouting points more than anything else.  
  
Yet, for all his success the Emperor found himself vexed. No matter if he was in his now abandoned guise as Ken Ichijouji or reveling in his true nature as the Digimon Emperor, he loathed the untidy, incompleteness of it all.  
  
Images of ruined churches and temples filled a screen on his right. Gothic structures once masterfully programmed models of beauty were now reduced to burnt out frames or were simply filled with holes. Sometimes even actual stones and spires were jammed into the walls and roofs. Ugly Digimon scrawls covered the walls making the entire place look like rioters and vandals had torn the faux holy city apart.  
  
It made him grin, places like that always had the best hidden secrets, just like when he'd found the dark orb that powered his floating fortress.  
  
Admittedly, expanding his territory while still researching his perfect Digimon and with those idiotic 'Chosen Children' running amok, might not have been the most strategic move but... ' _Well, I'm sure I'll find something useful, even just new samples for my Kimeramon_.' Besides, what was the point in being a world conquering genius overlord if you couldn't follow your whims once in awhile?  
  
The doors behind his throne opened with a dramatic 'whoosh' and the faint scuttling of Wormmon hit the Emperors ears.  
  
"Good morning master, were you up late again?" He crooned.  
  
"Che, up all night slacker, some of us like to use our time to be productive." His head felt heavy, his back ached or, they should have, somehow the sensations fled just as he noticed them. ' _Of course they did, I'm perfect, those were merely illusionary ills._ '  
  
"Oh master!" Wormon whined, "We should at least get you a coffee or something healthy to eat!"  
  
"Black roast," the Emperor ordered with a lazy wave of his hand, slumping back in his chair with a sigh as his pet NPC started fiddling with one of the coffee machines he'd installed.  
  
Naturally Wormmon couldn't just act like a good, silent, toady. The Emperor had evidently done too well when programming those personality algorithms. So the Digimon tried to make conversation. Scuttling up to the side of his throne Wormon said, "Did you feel like a change of scenery master? I didn't recognise this area when I looked out the window."  
  
Taking the offered cup of coffee and downing half a mug in one gulp he chuckled as his hands danced over his chair control panels. "I'm amazed you can even see through the windows Wormon," He snarked. "And yes we did move, I located some ancient ruins I hadn't investigated yet, they look like Western holy sites and churches-"  
  
He cut himself off as Wormon's entire body started shaking, not terribly odd but the volume was well beyond the norm.  
  
Mouth chattering Wormon cried, "W-We have to g- go!"  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
"This place is too dangerous for you master!" Wormon said, tugging at his boots, "The Digimon who rules this territory is a at the Perfect level and you remember how much trouble SkullGreymon was!"  
  
"My Dark Spirals will make short work of any Digmon that dare try to fight back you stupi-"  
  
He froze as the alarms blared, a mechanical but feminine voice boomed, "Dark Rings destroyed. The Control Spire is being trespassed upon. Have a pleasant day."  
  
' _Why did I program it to say that?_ ' He asked himself.  
  
Throwing himself from his chair, coffee flung to the floor the Emperor shouted, "What is going on out there!?"  
  
The screens around him buzzed and screeched as static overtook them. Strange, sharply arched and curved symbols began to flicker on the screen causing the boy to suck in a gasp. ' _Those are just like the ones I use to program my ship, but I'm the only one who can use those_!'  
  
"Sir we need to leave!" Wormon begged.  
  
"Shut up I can handle this!"  
  
A deep feminine laugh echoed throughout the ship, dripping with derision. Red eyes flashed on the screens and the static began to fade. What met the Emperors gaze was a woman with pale white, or was it blue, skin, along with long dead-white hair and sharp fangs. Her face was hidden by a black leather mask that looked stitched together and as a giant clawed left hand drew the last symbol in the air he saw her whole outfit was like that save for a few tears that looked to have grown eyes and mouths of their own, all sharing their mistresses smirk.  
  
"Ah the little boy who believes himself king, what foolishness compelled you into my Desecrated Land?" She ask smoothly from her perch upon his last remaining Control Spire.  
  
Her impractical outfit, her height, dialogue and powers all marked her as some sort of boss fight.  
  
Grinning the Digmon Emperor ignored Wormon's pleas and bellowed, "Devidramons, encircle her!"  
  
Demonic roars boomed out from his fortress as two black leather demons burst from the floating fortresses base.  
  
"Dark Rings and spirals take her!"  
  
' _There that should do i_ -'  
  
Before he could so much as finish his thought the Digimon let out a peal of laughter and spun in a single burred rotation. There was a flash of shadows and crimson red followed by the sound of metal shattering. In an instant hundreds of Dark Rings and Spirals exploding into fractals and his slaves slammed into the ground, unconscious.  
  
His nails dug into his hands as he shouted at the screens, "How dare you defy me you-"  
  
"Foolish boy who would fashion himself a king, wheels within wheels beyond your comprehension are in motion and you'll soon be crushed beneath them. Now, leave, before I take the pleasure of grinding you to dust for myself."  
  
"Please listen to her master, Fallen Angels aren't known for their forgiving nature, that's why they fell!" Wormon pleaded, clinging to his leg.  
  
Both occupants of the fortress failed to see the Digimon's lips thin at Wormon's remark.  
  
"I will not retreat to some side boss!"  
  
"Then you will fall here," She bit out. Throwing her arms outwards and flaring her bat wings with a sharp flap she roared, "Darkness Wave!"  
  
A horde of screeching spectral bats wreathed in fire tore into the base of the Emperors ship. Emergency warnings screeched all around him, so loud as to be almost deafening, yet he could still hear her smug voice echoing all around him, "That was your last warning puppet. Leave my territory or die here."  
  
With that said another wave of swarming red-eyed spirit bats began forming in her hands and Ken slammed to the console controls. Sweat poured down his brow as he let out a guttural command, "Return to the West." Before sagging against the controls, gasping for air as his fortress limped through the skies in humiliation.  
  
He felt Wormon press up against his back and found himself lacking the energy to shake the Digimon off.  
  
"Dammit, no one has ever humiliated me like that before, least of all some stupid Digimon!"  
  
"Well the Chosen Children have a pretty good track record," Wormon said. The Digmon then froze up and started stammer, "I uh, by that I of course mean that they-"  
  
The Emperor ignored him though. Staggering to his feet and grinning he chuckled and said, "Wormon you may have just contributed something of worth for once. Why not use one problem to solve another?"  
  
"Why do I feel like this will end in a horrific amount of violence and wanton property damage?" Wormon asked.  
  
"Oh we can only hope it does," He chuckled, "Now where did I put my Bakemons? We're going to make a movie!"


	2. First Encounter

Nothing ever went easy when it could go hard. That was Hikari's, maybe a little to cynical, take on she and her friends role as Chosen Children.  
  
Case in point.  
  
Mimi had been hinting in emails that she had a surprise for them and wanted to meet in the Digital World soon.  
  
Catching up with an old friend and getting a surprise should be easy right?  
  
So naturally before they could even schedule a time and place they received a crackling, static filled distress call on their D-pads.  
  
"You guys have to get here soon, she's crazy!" Mimi had screamed before a demonic cackle cut her off.  
  
It hadn't taken Izumi more than a few seconds to triangulate where her distress call had come from and it had taken everyone only moments longer to start jumping through the gate into the digital world.  
  
"Remember," Taichi half shouted from the head of their pack. "This area doesn't have a Control Spire which means whatever attacked Mimi was doing it because they wanted to!"  
  
' _Which means we might have to kill a Digimon,_ ' Hikari noted to herself.  
  
She glanced at Takeru who was at his brothers side and poking around a ruined brick building. Just like his Yamato the blondes face was a mask of grim determination, a resolve she saw reflected in their partners.  
  
It was one all of the 'seniors' had, including herself. They had ended Digimon lives before and understood exactly what Taichi was getting at.  
  
' _The others though... I think only Hida gets what my brothers saying_ ,' Hikari thought with a sigh. It wasn't their fault, all their enemies had been slaves, easily freed and made friendly.  
  
"Hikari?" Tailmon whispered, furry gloved paws lightly tapping at her leg as the feline looked up at her, frowning.  
  
"I'm fine Tailmon just, thinking... We're going to have to be responsible here," She said softly. ' _We're the one's who might have to kill a living, thinking being in-front of our friends_.'  
  
Tailmon understood her, nodding her partner grasped Hikari's hand and they marched deeper into the ruined city, voices rising high as they shouted, "Mimi!"  
  


* * *

The Digital World was generally odd, even for a place made up of data and filled with basically magical monsters.  
  
Their current location being a prime example. Scattered throughout the scorched and cratered landscape and stretching up a twisting mountain that pierced the clouds, were what looked like Western churches. Not even a single type but dozens of unique designs, some looking like perfect copies of real life landmarks and others with more 'original' designs.  
  
"Whoever controls this territory must have a powerful hate for the architecture," Armadimon said, popping up from the dirt.  
  
"Yeah its kind of creepy," Inoue said glancing around the ruined landscape.  
  
Hida kept his peace, eyes trailing over the ruined masonry looking for signs of recent destruction amongst the old. He hadn't failed to notice that all of their seniors had spread out for scouting, leaving their juniors to amble down a wide main road.  
  
' _The others might have missed it but I know they're suggesting we might have to kill a Digimon_.'  
  
It was an uncomfortable thought, a small part of him was relieved the others were willing to go ahead with it rather than rely on them, a mark of their experience.  
  
 _'Of course, Hikari and Takeru have been here before, when they were even younger than us._..' He was left wondering what the duo had seen, and what they'd done.  
  
Takeru was still partnered with his brother in the western ruins while Hikari was following Inoue and himself.  
  
Looking over his shoulder Hida saw the brunette's pace had slowed to a crawl. Her face, normally calm and cheerful was not merely serious but gaunt. Her entire body looked pale and somehow thinner than normal, moving as if each step strained her with droplets of sweat gathering on her forehead.  
  
"Hikari, are you all right?" He asked, coming to a stop.  
  
"Hm? Yes, I'm fine, just tired and worried I guess. Don't worry about me and just try to find Mimi," She said, forcing a smile onto her face. Her assurance was proven false though when Hikari let out a gasp and dropped to the ground in front of them.  
  
"Hikari!" Tailmon and Inoue screamed.  
  
Calls for Evolutions rang through the air as everyone rushed to towards their position.  
  
Hikari, with Inoue and Tailmon's help, managed to drag herself back on shaky feet before slamming her palm against a ruined brown Church-front to keep herself upright. Ragged breaths escaped her lips as her eyes wavered and dilated.  
  
Taichi was the first to arrive and cried, "Hikari, are you OK?" As he clasped her shoulders.  
  
Daisuke and Takeru's attempts to crowd in on her as well being forestalled by Sora and Yamato yanking them back by their collars.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath Hikari said, "I'm fine, just tired, remember we came her looking for Mimi."  
  
"We did and we'll find her, you just, Hikari, Hikari you're shaking," Taichi said, voice rising several octaves in worry.  
  
In a blur Hikari pushed Taichi away and staggered away from the mutilated and vandalised church she'd been leaning on. One hand clasping the side of her head as she grit her teeth and groaned in pain.  
  
"I'm fine, I just, I just need a moment, and- Ah! Can't any of you feel it?" She asked, practically begged as she staggered away from them, warding them off with her free hand as Tailmon scampered around her legs. "This place is, its horrible, the airs so thick and, I keep hearing her screaming!"  
  
"Who... Mimi?" Joe asked, voice tight.  
  
"No, no, not Mimi," Hikari muttered, "She't not here, she was never here, this is a trap, we were lured here and, aah!"  
  
Hikari screamed, both hands flying to her head, the girls nails dug into her scalp and pulled at her hair. Wildly she shook her head as Taichi and Tailmon tried to calm her down.  
  
Hida felt a sudden chill inside his chest. His fellow 'new' Chosen Children' looked disturbed and even horrified. Their seniors, and even Takeru though, they were worried, but not shocked, like this had happened before.  
  
"Hikari, we have to get you out of here, its-"  
  
"I'm fine, I just, I just need to get my bearings..." Her voice trailed off as she looked as the giant grey cathedral down the street that was covered in symbols that looked burnt onto its stone. Hikari's eyes went wide and in a dull voice she muttered, "God... When I watch you it is with a thousand eyes. When I decry you its with a thousand mouths. When I kill you it will be as a legion."  
  
"OK this is freaking me out what's going on!?" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"Its, not Hikari's fault, this just, happens, sometimes, because of. I don't know her crest I think!" Takeru ground out. His blue eyes were flashing in every direction, his Digivice glowed as he searched around, likely for the source of their friends woes.  
  
"Mimi's not here, we have to go, she's so angry Taichi, she's so-"  
  
Hikari stilled and a deep laugh boomed and echoed throughout the streets. A feminine voice spoke, loud enough to be heard from all angles but like a whisper in their ears.  
  
"Does the little one not care for my aesthetic? How tragic," She said, a voice full of mirth. "But for you, chosen dogs of god and guardians of the sheep, to desecrate my defiled territory with your presence is unforgivable. Even god will not be granted mercy and so neither will its lap dogs!"  
  
"Everyone, get ready for a fight!" Sora ordered as her Digivice exploded into light, followed by Hikari's, Taichi's and soon everyone's else's as the ruins were awash with white.  
  


* * *

LadyDevimon manifested herself in a swirl of darkness, a sharp fanged smirk on her pale dead lips, she stood atop an upturned cross inside the gutted remains of a church. The ensuing explosion of light assaulted her senses and sent a tingling ache to the core of her being. ' _Weak, too little, too unfocussed, but even then, you fools have no right!_ '  
  
"You children insult your host with such a display," She crooned. "The price for bringing that wretched light into my Defiled Den will be steep, you empty headed creatures!"  
  
They answered her taunts with roars of fury, giant fireballs and missiles soared through the airs towards her and from the skies three winged Digimon unleashed beams of light.  
  
Curling her wings around herself LadyDevion cackled as the explosions battered against her frame. Fire licked at her skin, sharp stings bounced off her leathery skin skin and the light stung like too hot water.  
  
Before the smoke could clear she unfurled her wings and with a single wave sent her attackers hurtling back with a powerful blast of air.  
  
"You truly are deluded, or is it that you simply want my ire and not victory?" She laughed.  
  
A Sphinx like Digmon with a silver mask and white fur shouted, "Pegasusmon with me!"  
  
"Yes, Nefertimon!" He shouted back.  
  
The two flew in a tight circles as LadyDevimon lazily swiped away another wave of attacks with her right hand. Holding up her clawed left hand she chuckled as a mighty beam of light hurtled towards, massive tablets of stone enshrouded by the golden flash.  
  
"Darkness Wave," She uttered, unleashing a small wave of her virus familiars that tore through the attack like ravenous locusts.  
  
Nefertimon broke off and let loose a pink beam of light accompanied by the stone tablets again. Caught up in a moment of whimsy LadyDevimon leaned out of the way of the attack and snatched one of the tablets as it soared passed her.  
  
"Did you know some believed these tablets could predict the future?" She asked, ducking and weaving her way between the blasts and bright flashing attacks, knowing full well her voice was echoing in their little heads.  
  
"This one must be able to, do you know why?"  
  
In a blur she appeared at Nefertimon's side and said, "Because it says I beat you," Before slamming the tablet into the Digmon's head and sending her rocketing down to the brunette.  
  
"Tailmon!?" The girl screamed as the Spinx Digimon was engulfed in light and shrunk down into a smaller feline.  
  
"Ohoho," LadyDevimon chuckled as the white furred, and oh dear, ring-less Digimon fell into the girls arms.  
  
Clawed hand raised LadyDevimon spun in the air and roared with triumph as spiralling dark air blasts tore across the battlefield and sent her would be killers to the ground, De-Evolving them through the sheer force of her attack.  
  
Ignoring the children's cries as they ran to their partners LadyDevimon dropped to the vandalised path and strode towards the girl and her partner.  
  
"What is this? A Tailmon who's falling, or one merely careless enough to lose her Holy Ring?" She asked, flesh twisting as her clawed hands formed into a sharp drill, she loomed over the human and her lesser kin. "Well, either way, it won't matter in a moment."  
  
Her arm drew back but just as she lunged her blade-arm forward the girl hugged the Tailmon to her chest and spun around, intent on taking the attack herself.  
  
"Hikari!" Several voices screamed.  
  
Then the girl let loose a wave of blinding light.  
  
LadyDevimon hissed, lurching back from the flash as it scorched her senses and tore into her mind.  
  
' _ **The light...**_ '  
  
A soft embrace and a gentle heartbeat rang in her ears as she reclined against her partner.  
  
"Tailmon, lets work hard to make a Digital World where no one has reason to frown."  
  
' _Kind, too kind._ '  
  
"Of course, that's what we're here for!" She cheered, ignorant to her partners shadowed eyes and frail hold.  
  
' _ **God!.'**_  
  
She knelt, one hand across her armoured chest and said, "Ophanimon, at your service."  
  
' _The eyes of god are... emptier than I expected, is it because it needs a host?_ '  
  
The skies were blackened by smoke, monsters screeched and roared their last as divine wrath was laid down upon the interlopers.  
  
A sharp pain shot through her heart.  
  
"Ophanimon help! It hurts! They- they're dying- I can't make it stop!"  
  
' _No... No I promised to protect you_!'  
  
' ** _Homeostasis_!** '  
  
Limp in her arms. Eyes empty of their warmth and splendour. Her chest was sunken and she was-  
  
' _So small, so frail... Why did I never notice... Why didn't I help you?_ '  
  
There was a hand on her pauldron as a young 'man' said, "Ophanimon, I'm so sorry, we never thought this would happen."  
  
She could sense gods presence in the air, in her skin, and it sickened her. Whatever Gennai had to say next was white noise.  
  
Her golden wings, infused with the light of god enshrouded her.  
  
' _A lie! An abuse! They used you! They destroyed you! They took you away!_ "  
  
Armoured hands tore at her divine armour, ripped her wings to bloody shreds as she roared.  
  
She could hear the ocean. Why the ocean? It beckoned to her, welcomed her fury and with it, ' _So powerful, the Darkness. With this even light may die_.'  
  
"Ophanimon stop, she wouldn't have wanted this for you!" Gennai begged.  
  
"She didn't want to hurt. She didn't want to die. But you never cared! None of you did, not even god!"  
  
Shadows engulfed her frame, wrenching the last of her regalia from her. Metal dug into her wounds and clamped them shut.

"If that is Gods justice then I will declare war on heaven! I will desecrate the holy throne and defile all their creations!"

She was reborn. 

The light died and LadyDevimon found herself staggering back, a half made scream escaping her lips.  
  
' _My face, I-_ ,' On her cheeks, she felt a wetness, tears, it had been so long she'd almost forgotten...  
  
Her entire body lurched over, a sickening shudder running through her as she looked the human in the eyes. Wide, gentle, and why, oh why did she have to look so sad?  
  
"No... No, you're going to do it again. You'll destroy her," LadyDevimon rasped.  
  
In the distant she heard one of the others mutter some nonsense about 'round two' but they meant nothing. Blurring towards the girl she reached out with her clawed hand and pointed to the Tailmon that stood before her clawed gloves ready to defend as the feline growled.  
  
"You, broken and feeble little thing... Keep her," She pointed to the Tailmon's partner who stared at her with wide eyes, "Safe, keep her sane and keep her alive."  
  
"Wait," The girl said.  
  
LadyDevimon refused to hear another word fall from the girls lips. With a disjointed roar she exploded into the air and soared away, obliterating every temple and monument in her path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again my thanks go out to Salman332 for helping me edit this piece and offering valuable character advice.


	3. Visions

"OK..." Inoue said, very, _very_ slowly, "Could someone please explain what that was all about!?"  
  
After their... 'encounter' with LadyDevimon everyone had quickly made their way back to the nearest Digital Gate. Fortunately upon returning home they'd found several messages from Mimi wondering why they hadn't picked up and if they needed reinforcements.  
  
Everyone was, in one form or another, standing or leaning in the schools computer labs. Barring Hikari and Takeru, everyone's partner had also de-evolved to their baby form and were hanging off their human partners.  
  
Tailmon rested in Hikari's lap as she sat limply in a chair near an open window, Taichi was at her side, hovering protectively.  
  
"We got our butts kicked that's what," Patamon mumbled from atop Takeru's head, looking as tired as Hikari felt.  
  
She leaned more heavy on one hand, her head feeling like a bowling ball being held up by a particularly loose noodle. Her right arm was wrapped around Tailmon's waste and her partner looked up at her in obvious concern.  
  
"Its probably better that happened sooner rather than later," Yamato offered. "During our time we lost more than once to powerful Digimon, so long as you pull yourself together afterwards its fine though."  
  
"Hey wait a second, how come you guys could only Evolve once? I thought without the Control Towers around you'd be able to do that whole, Perfect, Ultimate, thing?" Daisuke asked, stretching his arms up in the air to emphasise size.  
  
Koromon spoke up first, shaking his rotund pink form atop Taichi's head. "We can't do that any more, everyone had to give up their Crests to free the Digmon Sovereigns so its just Adult forms for us now."  
  
Before they could get off track Inoue dragged them back towards the rails. "I meant," Inoue stressed, "that whole shining light thing, and why did that Digmon freak out and run away?"  
  
Eyes began straying to Hikari, but before she could pull her thoughts together from between the splitting pain in her head Sora spoke up. "That's happened before, its, well, you all remember the crests associated with you and your partners right? Love Courage and so on?"  
  
"So the crests can do more than help our Digimon evolve?" Hida asked.  
  
"Possibly, though as it stands only Hikari's ever displayed such unique behaviour with any consistency, and rarely at that," Koushiro said. "Our Digivices have shown similar abilities in the past as well, such as helping purge our friend Leomon of a dark mind control or when we faced Apocalomon. So chances are its to do with her Crest of Light."  
  
"What about that other thing?" Mimi's voice piped up from the computer.  
  
"Other thing?" Joe asked from where he was leaning over one of the monitors.  
  
"You remember when she got possessed?"  
  
"Possessed!?" Inoue screeched.  
  
"Oh you mean the Homoeostasis?" Koushiro said with a click of his fingers. "Yes I posited it may have had a connection to the Light Crest which could have been the source of some of the strain on Hikari's body. We were all meant to have a connection to our partners and Crests even in our world so the effects, rippling over so to speak makes se-"  
  
Koushiro's chair was spun around so the brunette faced down Taichi who said, "But we gave up our crests our Crests to help free the Sovereigns. Even if their back now I mean, shouldn't its like, effect be lessened or something?" Taichi's voice trailed off as he glanced down at her, a sudden realization hitting him.  
  
"I would... assume so?" Koushiro said, eyes bouncing between Taichi and Hikari uncertainly.  
  
"Actually..." Hikari forced herself to say, drawing her brothers focus back to her.  
  
"Hikari," He asked quietly. "Did all of... it," he waved his hand, "never stop?"  
  
"All of what?" Daisuke asked quietly.  
  
Hikari shook her head, eyes slamming shut as her vision flickered and flashed disjointedly. "It did for a little while, but, not fully. I could still, feel things sometimes, see things no one else could, or I'd suddenly know somehting I had no way of knowing, it just happened... Less I guess." She forced a smile onto her face and hoped it didn't look as brittle as it felt, "That place just wore on me a bit, she'd... She'd been there a long time, she'd put a lot of herself into it and that was just a bit much for me. I won't let it slow me down again."  
  
"I'm worried about it happening again because it might hurt you Hikari, not because I think you might slow anyone down," Taichi said.  
  
"Sorry," She uttered.  
  
Taichi clasped her shoulder and said, "Don't apologize, just tell us next time something is getting to you like that."  
  
"OK, I promise big brother," She said, Tailmon clasped her arm tightly. ' _Weak, you'll never be as strong as Taichi and now you'e upsetting Tailmon!'_ a little voice in her head reminded Hikari.  
  
"So Hikari has like super anti evil powers then? Wow, you're more amazing than I thought Hikari!" Daisuke said, perhaps trying to inject some levity into the situation.  
  
"Thanks but its really nothing special, nothing a Digivice can't do on occasion and I can't really control it," Hikari reasoned.  
  
Inoue's hand rose into the air and Inouichi coughed into his hand before nodding towards the younger girl. "OK, so um, that's great, and a little worrying and stuff but... You're sure that's not going to start happening to the rest of us? And what do we do about that crazy Digmon I mean, what was she rambling on about gods for? Does... the digital world have a god? Also who are the sovereigns!?"  
  
That question sent an awkward ripple through the room, and Hikari found her eyes meeting her former teams and her current teams.  
  
"Those are some... difficult questions," Joe offered.  
  
Taichi coughed loudly and said, "Short answer, there was an old guy who wasn't a Digimon or a human called Gennai, who helped us out in the Digital World. That Homoeostasis whatever, was some sort of 'thing' that he worked for that took over Hikari once and apparently helped make us Chosen Children," Tachi's voice grew harsh at that part. "The Sovereigns are Digimon who are beyond Megas and protect the Digital World-"  
  
"Bang up job they're doing with that," Yamato muttered.  
  
"And we sacrificed our Crests to help free them, but I guess Ken managed to imprison them again," Sora finished.  
  
"That's uh, a lot to take in," Inoue mumbled, flopping down into a chair.  
  
"And it still doesn't explain the crazy way that Digmon was acting," Daisuke said. "I mean you guys saw it as well right? That didn't really like like 'evil being chased out' with that Leomon guy you mentioned."  
  
"There has to be good inside them for that to work Daisuke, otherwise it just hurts them," Takeru cut in firmly.  
  
"That's... not right," Hikari said, she could feel herself wavering but she couldn't keep her peace. "Those letters, I couldn't read them normally but she put so much of her heart into them it jumped right passed me needing to be able to understand it."  
  
Jou and Inoue shuddered, "That whole, thousand eyes and mouths thing? Not exactly a comforting thought Hikari," Inoue said.  
  
"Its not her fault though, not entirely anyway," Hikari added as an afterthought, the lngering sensation of screams surrounding the Fallen Angel having not left her head since she first felt them. "She's just, hurt and angry, Her entire minds like a raw nerve and even getting close makes her want to lash out."  
  
"I'm not crazy," She added, a little peeved at the raised eyebrows she was getting.  
  
"No one thinks your crazy just, that's a lot to pick up on given she wasn't around long," Takeru said.  
  
"I think," Yamato said, clapping his hands, "that we've talked this to death. Point is that LadyDevimon's bad news but seems pretty much locked away in her territory. So long as that doesn't change we need to focus on defeating Ken, we can worry about her later."  
  
Taichi nodded and said, "Yeah this has been a long day for everyone, I think we all need to get some rest."  
  
With that said, he gently pulled Hikari from her seat and guided her out of the computer room and into the hallway.  
  
Too tired to protest and frankly thankful for the respite leaning against Taichi offered when she felt so tired Hikari followed him. Tailmon slid out of her arms and clambered onto her shoulders and Hikari simply let his eyelids begin to droop as they made their way onto the street.  
  
In the blurry depths of her mind Hikari heard waves quietly beating against a sandy shore. The world seemed to dim and her sluggish movements came to a dead stop as she tried and failed to push through what felt like mud.  
  
"Hikari," Tailmon whispered worriedly, her tail flicking in the air.  
  
"Don't worry," Hikari sighed, "We'll find your Ring Tailmon, I promise." Her words were fragmented and slurred.  
  
"Hikari!" Taichi cried, grasping her shoulders.  
  
_'She said I might go crazy, that the Light might kill me, but its meant to be good... So why._  
  
Something hissed in her ears, their garbled somehow comprehensible, "Come to us... Come to us!" Disjointed alien limbs of shadow lashed out for her and Hikari screamed and threw herself back, thrashing against Taichi's attempt to steady her.  
  
"Hikari!" Taichi cried, grasping her shoulders.  
  
And like that the world was normal. The setting sun in the distant was bright and orange in the sky. Pedestrians looked at her strangely or marched passed just a little faster. Tailmon and Taichi held her gasping frame, and looked at her in wide eyed worry.  
  
"I, I'm fine, I think I just fell asslep for a second, a nightmare, really!" She insisted.  
  
Taichi, Tailmon and Koromon glanced at one another uncertainly, Tailmon's pressing against her and practically shivering.  
  
"If... If you say so Hikari, I'm sure you'll feel better with some rest, and maybe take tomorrow off school?" Taichi asked, his voice criminally unsure.  
  
"If you think that's best big brother."

* * *

The Digital Worlds moon hung low in the sky, its shining silvery light filling the sky.  
  
Atop the pinnacle of a mountain that peaked out above stormy grey clouds was a church. Or the remains of one at least.  
  
Resting amongst the curved stone of the mountains peek the church's gargantuan doors hung open. Light coloured mortar rose high as three of the four remaining towers, while aged and cracked, remained standing. The fourth tower that would have made up the back right tower had collapsed. A gaping wound cut through the church and unveiled its nearly gutted inner sanctum.  
  
Grand pillars, one standing for every two that were broken stretched throughout the main hall. Whatever chairs there might have been had rotted away to nothing. Instead the grey stone floor was covered in a multitude of colourful flowers that stretched across the floor, up the pillars and over walls.  
  
Standing amongst these flowers and illuminated by the moon was LadyDevimon, her usual smirk set in a frown. Her wings were wrapped tightly around her frame, her red eyed shade, fused to her clothes and skin, twitching and pulsating. Indifferent to the creatures moods she stared up at the fading altar before her.  
  
Above the aged bronze organ, rust corroding its once golden frame, where a holy symbol might otherwise have been set, there was instead a portrait.  
  
Elegant and almost more real than the figure watching it the painting portrayed a beautiful Digimon bedecked in all white. Golden hair flowed down her back, shining eyes were hidden behind an elegant metal helm. Powerful arms and snowy wings enshrouded a tiny human girl who clutched a holy relic in her hands and smiled up at the angel.  
  
Her angel.  
  
Just looking at her old self left LadyDevimons inside twisting with disgust and longing. For all she wanted to tear that beatific and ignorant smile from her old self's face, to deface the last remaining image of her partner... That she could never do.  
  
A dark presence loomed at her back, wilting the flowers and sending a burning pain through her chest.  
  
"You've not been here for-."  
  
In a blur she spun around, claws outstretched LadyDevimon's bladed hand crashed against a red cloaked figure a little shorter than herself and much wider.  
  
Damon's eyes narrowed but he rumbled in amusement and finished, "Sometime. I almost thought you'd finally forsaken this place."  
  
"What do you want here Damon? I've no time for you!" She snapped, spinning on her heels and returning her gaze to the portrait, she could almost feel her partners touch against her arms-.  
  
Damon's bulky hand clasped her shoulder and squeezed until he heard a familiar grinding crack.  
  
"You've grown awfully confident since we last spoke. Attacking me, ignoring me, its almost like your goading me. Do you truly think yourself so irreplaceable?" He asked.  
  
LadyDevimon slipped away from his grasp in a blur and glowered, eyes flashing a deeper crimson. "I would be more worried if there was anyone else left for you to converse with, Lord Damon."  
  
Her cloaked, fellow, chuckled, it was a deep, ugly thing, like thunder only sharper and croakier. "Ah indeed, the others have given themselves over to their impulses. Of course, you aren't much better, where they embraced their carnal nature you obsess over the past." An Aura of fire encompassed his hands as he looked up at the portrait. "Perhaps I could free you from the last vestiges-."  
  
Without thought she blurred forward and floated in-front of his burning palm. "Do that and you will regret it one way or another!"  
  
"Pathetic," He spat, "I've seen enough, we will, speak again soon my... friend, ensure you have improved your attitude between then and now, I believe we will be able to begin moving soon."  
  
"Of course... Master," LadyDevimon said, clawed hand crossing over her chest as she bowed and watched Damon fading into smoke.  
  
Returning her crimson gaze to the portrait she tasted ash and bile as memories rushed unbidden into her mind.  
  
' _The skies burned and the earth rumbled as an army unlike any that had been seen before or would be seen again gathered. Digimon of all types and sizes roared, and bellowed in primal fury as their legions amassed._  
  
_She floated above them, watching as their eyes followed her every move, metal clinking as she clasped and unclasped her hand._  
  
_There was a rush of heat behind her that served as a warning but so familiar was the sensation she didn't move until it was too late._  
  
_A gnarled hand burst through her chest, smoking and stained in gore as her energy sprayed into the air, she let out a gagged choke._  
  
_Skin began to peel away, layer by layer as her bones shrunk and twisted._  
  
_She did not scream or cry, only two words escaped her lips before her form was lost._  
  
_"Seraphimon... why?"_  
  
_"Because there can only be one new god, and that is Damon_!"  
  
In the distance she could hear the faint sound of waves crashing against the shore and she no longer knew if it was real or a memory.  
  
Her grinning, half-thinking extremities thrummed in excitement even as LadyDevimon repressed a shudder at the alien chill that bubbled up from inside her chest at the memory.  
  
Her reverie was cut off when a scream tore its way into her mind.  
  
' _What_!?'  
  
Crimson eyes flashing LadyDevimon lurched around as the church faded from view and for an instant she saw the Chosen Child from earlier. Tears rolled down her face as shadowy abominations tore at her clothes and dragged her screaming into the depths of the Dark Ocean, white light burning at the centre of her being like a sun.  
  
' _No, that place will destroy her, the light will burn itself out inside her, there won't be anything left...'_  
  
The ground crumbled beneath LadyDevimon as she exploded into the air roaring, "Not her, not again!" and charged into the distance, dark winds writhing around her.  
  
As he watched the Fallen Angel tear through the skies Damon murmured, "Well, they do say conversation is overrated. Goodbye my dear."

* * *

Hikari choked back a scream as she shot up in her bed, body drenched in sweat and chest heaving. Tailmon had been woken by Hikari's whimpers and was pressed up against her partner in an instant.  
  
"Hikari, Hikari please talk to me," she pleaded.  
  
Hikari didn't speak, instead she wrapped her arms around Tailmon and pulled her into a protective hug, pressing her back up against the wall.  
  
Looking up into her partners eyes Tailmon saw Hikari's eyes quiver and dilate as she looked to the other side of her room.  
  
The space Hikari was staring at was empty, merely a wooden floorboard, but her barely bit back whimpers and terrified quivering told another story.  
  
' _Keep her sane... Hikari's not insane, its my fault I can't see what she's seeing, I'm failing her!_ '  
  
Turning her head Tailmon let out a gravelly hiss at whatever phantoms were tormenting her beloved partner.  
  
Hikari's shaking stilled for a moment and she pulled Tailmon closer, resting her forehead against Tailmons own.  
  
She didn't bother trying to lie and insist she was al right as she did every other time this happened. Yet for all her efforts Tailmon never managed to draw another word from Hikari that night. Instead they merely stayed silent, clutching one another for dear life, hoping for a reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again my thanks go out to Salman332 for helping me edit this piece and offering valuable character advice.
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you have any questions, comments or critiques, please feel free to offer them as I would love to read and respond to them :)


	4. Falling

Hikari had been getting more than a few odd looks throughout her day. It was hardly surprising, she usually tried to project a positive and friendly demeanour no matter what; today however, well, Hikari could feel the deep shadows under her eyes. When she looked at her hands they were pale and no matter how cold she felt a sheen of sweat would suddenly flash into existence as her breath tightened.   
  
' _It hasn't been this bad since I was little_ ,' She thought, slumping her way to her desk. Each step felt like someone slamming a cymbal next to her head, with a shooting pain running from her feat and into her brain.   
  
Taichi and Tailmon had hovered around her at breakfast, even escorting her to school. Both asking subtle probing questions about her sleep or simply hugging her so tightly it almost hurt and yet she latched onto the tightness of Tailmon's hold. It was real, it as there, unlike the dreary grey of her dreams and the malformed rippling figures of shadow whose curved and distended forms and overly large grasping hands seemed to grow closer and closer every time she slept.  
  
Now Tailmon hovered outside the window, Daisuke and Takeru quickly took up seats either side of her, both looked worried but when their attempts at small talk were met with confused 'huh's?' Because she was too busy listening for the tell-tale signs of dripping water, they kept an uncomfortable peace.   
  
In the end it didn't help much, as their teacher spoke on about algebra, that she truly did try to pay attention to, Hikari felt her eyelids drooping. The world flickered between brown wood of her desk, to total blackness to the-  
  
Ice cold water rippled around her ankles. Hikari stiffened and sucked in a gasp as the chill ran up her legs and left her numb.   
  
The light of the sun vanished and her classmates faded from view. A dull moan signalled the appearance of thick mist all around her. Hikari quivered as she tried to move, tried to run but found her body stiff and unresponsive.   
  
"Come to us..." a sickly voice croaked. Words in her own language overlaid the nightmarish guttural call of the creature. Its lanky, limber limbs reached out for her from the water below.   
  
' _No, no, please, Taichi, Tailmon, oh gods_.'  
  
Hunger radiated from its being. A desperate maddened need beat against her senses. A sickly sensation of scales against her skin left Hikari desperate to scream and gag at once.   
  
"Hikari!" Two voice shouted.   
  
The darkness vanished and the world returned, Daisuke and Takeru were at her sides. Before she could even act though Hikari felt what little strength she had left fade and she went limp in her chair, only saved from banging her head by the two boys catching her before she fell.   
  
' _This... would never happen to Taichi... I'm so weak, why did anyone ever think I could do anything_?' Images of Numamon being obliterated in a single stroke after coming to her defence left Hikari's eyes wavering, her chest clutching painfully at the memory. Those last moments, a mere instant had hurt more than she could imagine. ' _And yet before that, I couldn't feel anything_...'   
  
She vaguely made out their teacher instructing Takeru to take her to the nurses office. Finding her feet, and being terribly relieved to feel dry air instead of water around her ankles Hikari managed to stagger to her feet. Even then she still had to lean half aware on Takeru's shoulder.  
  
"Hikari, Hikari," He said.   
  
"Hm, yes?" She finally answered, her eyes not truly focused on him or the floor in-front of her. Too busy flickering to every shadowy place and darkened room searching for shining red eyes and groping hands.   
  
"Hikari I promise whatever she did to you we'll find a way to fix it," Takeru swore, his tone surprisingly heated for someone so normally calm.   
  
"She? No she didn't... She just..."   
  
Images flashed, of childish laughter and warm affection so familiar she could almost mistake the memory for her own. Ancient Digimon, built like titans battled for supremacy. In the chaos it was only their shared bond, their shared light, that let them stand firm against the tide. The memories dimmed and fractured, terrified screaming, a girl begging for the voices to stop as her voice grew hoarse. Shame, disgust, grief and rage so much rage swirled as she watched that ghost of a girl's mind fractured into dust right before her eyes and...  
  
"She just told me what was going to happen." Hikari sagged, her shoes squeaking as she dragged them across the floor. ' _Taichi could have handled this, I'm too weak... Taichi, Tailmon, I'm sorry_.'   
  
"You're not weak Hikari," Takeru snapped.   
  
She'd said that out loud? "I guess I am going crazy..." She uttered weakly.   
  
Taker spun her around and squeezed her arms as he stared deep into her eyes.   
  
"Stop comparing yourself to Taichi and stop listening to anything that monster said to you, she was just trying to hurt you Hikari!"   
  
"No, she's the one hurting, I hurt her," " Hikari tried.   
  
"They don't care about anything but themselves Hikari, you can't trust the-"  
  
"That is enough!" A woman snapped.   
  
Hikari felt herself gently tugged to the school doctors side, a tall woman with light brown hair. Takeru looked up at her and then the anger faded from his face as he looked at Hikari, mouth hanging open.   
  
"Hikari I-"   
  
"You've brought her here, now go back to class," The doctor said before firmly steering Hikari into the room.   
  
Hikari barely heard Takeru's quiet 'sorry' as the door slammed behind him and she was placed on a bed. She tried to stay awake, for fear if nothing else but her eyelids weighed down upon her and within moment she was gone.   
  
Gone from both the waking world and her school.

> * * *

LadyDevimon's blurred form snapped to a halt high above the ocean.

  
Below her the otherwise calm ocean had a single gargantuan hole torn into it that resembled a massive spiralling whirlpool. The sound of crashing and writhing water rising high into the sky and assaulting the ears of anyone near. The Dark Whirlpool went deep, so much so that even floating high above it in peak daylight LadyDevimon couldn't see the bottom.  
  
She could however sense the waves of power radiating from the whirlpool. Deep in its cold abyss and beating against the back of her mind she could hear the crashing of waves. The haunted cries of deceased creatures, not all of them even Digimon, filled the air with their maddened wails.  
  
LadyDevimon refused to think it might have been fear that stilled her descent. Yet... That was place was hungry, primal, it tugged at her senses and left her heady and somehow fuller than before. The shades sewn into her skin twitched and salivated, desire and fear warring for dominance in their empty heads.  
  
Dragging her long red tipped talons through the air, LadyDevimon inscribed an array of symbols into the air before her in the old script, reversed and up-ended as was fitting for her. The symbols blazed for an instant before vanishing into the air and with a twitch of her wings LadyDevimon descended into the depths of the whirlpool.  
  
As the light of the sun faded from view and the all consuming darkness below seemed to stretch on forever LadyDevimon heard a deep, familiar laugh.  
  
"My dear _mistress_ ," a giant figure boomed, his tone neutral despite the volume.  
  
LadyDevimon came to a stop, floating just above the giant torso of a Devimon. ' _Not one of mine, no he's one of_...' A violent hiss escaped her lips, "Messenger of the end, I'm amazed you were able to maintain your existence after your creators demise."  
  
Devimon's mouth didn't move as he spoke, the fragments attempt at imitating life were stiff and jerky as he tried to look up at her. "The powers of the dark are beyond comprehensions my... Well I suppose mistress is not apt, you did not guide me and I never fell."  
  
"No, you were a tool, nothing more than one meagre failure amongst dozens. You're unworthy to be seen as one of my messengers, let alone a warrior," LadyDevimon snapped. Dismissing the broken beast she continued her descent.  
  
"Arrogant, you are too arrogant, but then, even my maker was in the end," Devimon said, his voice resounding in her mind.  
  
Fangs crashed together as she started up at the creature, clawed hand spreading wide as her talons sharpened. "Don't compare me to that mass of failure!"  
  
It chuckled.  
  
' _A mere Devimon mocking me_!?'  
  
"Yes, rage and anger, that fits you fallen one, cast off the fragments of light clinging to your soul!"  
  
"Light? You think I came to this place seeking light!?" She asked, something like a laugh escaping her lips.  
  
A stretched smile spread on his face, "I was not made by you, I did not follow you, but I am still a messenger all the same. We hear things, so many things. We hear of sheep who pray for balance, fools who delude themselves into thinking the dark can be controlled and I hear her cries, the wails of fear and despair that brought you here. Are you truly seeking salvation in the arms of light incarnate?"  
  
LadyDevimon felt herself shudder, ' _She's already down there_?' Her premonition was she too late?  
  
Launching herself down the Digimon felt her feet slam against wall of darkness. Her shades screeched in terror, trying to tear themselves from her skin. Ignoring their madness LadyDevimon slammed her claws into the darkness but felt it bend and contort to her attacks, unyielding but malleable.  
  
"No, no not again," She hissed to herself, fiery bats exploding from her palms and hurtling into the darkness only to be consumed. Dark and crimson red streaks of energy radiated off her form.  
  
"To think one who fell so far and so madly would beg to return to the light," Devimon said, his voice almost strained in what sounded like disappointment.  
  
Archaic words and spells fell from her lips. Symbols old and new, light, dark and everything in-between smashed together. Power radiated from her body even as the yawning abyss below her pressed against her insides like gravity down upon her head.  
  
"Know this!" She shouted, claws raised high above her head as they twisted and spun together. "I did not fall, I leapt to freedom and carved my own path! I serve neither light nor dark, I do only as I want to do and no gods or Damons will stop me!"  
  
Waves of shadow and fire surrounded her spinning drill and LadyDevimon plunged her blade into the darkness's depths and dived. The world around her faded as she tore into the abyss with a mighty roar. The darkness raged and tore at her one moment and tried to drag her down and crush her the next. Whispy tendrils bleeding into her body and mind, memories of rage and betrayal and the all encompassing freedom of blinding fury cam unbidden.  
  
' _I am_ -' warm hands, a soft smile, despair and failure, ' _not_   _going to fail again_!'  
  
The darkness gave way and the sky was torn open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks for giving this chapter a read, I hope it was enjoyable, and if you have any questions or comment please feel free to, I always love feedback and constructive critique. 
> 
> Some things people might be wondering about is Hikari constantly comparing herself to Taichi, this was something that didn't show up as much in the dub I grew up with but I found was more present in the original series so I tried to work that in a swell as I could, poor Hikari :(  
> Another is Takeru yelling. This was based off his reaction to Hikari's behaviour in canon, fuelled by his... dislike for Virus/darkness related things, suffice to say seeing a LadyDevimon, reminded him of Devimon which reminded him of his partners death and has left him making some heavy assumptions causing that behaviour. 
> 
> Oh and on LadyDevimon's talk with Devimon, the Adventure villains were all, to some degree, connected to Apocalomon, and Devimons worked for Peidmon at one point so I'm basically going with all them having been fragments/creations of Apocalomon and thus not 100% "real" Dgimon, at least not in LadyDevimon's eyes. 
> 
> Also LadyDevimon's lines near the end about leaping to freedom are from a very cool poem, I can't recall if I thought of something vaguely similar then found the poem or if I found the poem first, whatever the case was its very cool.
> 
> Also I'm sorry this took so long, I've got more written but determining if I should continue past a certain point has been difficult and one of the later connecting chapters feels almost too... comedic, to fit the fic.


	5. World of Shadows

Hikari's muscles felt taxed and drained, stretched too far and bound too tight leaving her walk stiff and painful. Her chest was tight, lungs tight and strained as she breathed in the dead air. She could feel her heart pumping blood through her veins at a maddened pace. Yet as much as knew it was there Hikari could feel an alien sense of disconnectedness. Her body and her mind no longer in-sync.  
  
All around her the world was a washed out grey, an eerie near silence hung in the air. The sound of lapping waves never left her ears though the ocean in the distance was static. Its waters so deep that when she looked into them it felt like the world was bleeding away and she'd sink. There was no breeze and no light yet trees still lived. When Hikari's feet slapped against the ground they made no noise, like she was a ghost.   
  
Hikari's walk was as sluggish as she felt, her body swaying from side to side. All around her she found houses that wouldn't have been out of place in some coastal fishing village. She didn't call out for help though. Hikari wasn't even sure she could speak any more, and even with no sense of dust or the wear and tear of age she could tell the village was abandoned. 

Abandoned save for those instants when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. Humans, sometimes monsters, always vague and ill defined, too empty to be real, merely shades of something long past.   
  
' _This... isn't the Digital world, and I know it can't be my world_...' A pointless observation maybe? Hikari wanted to speak, if only to fill the awning silence with something other than the endless cycle of crashing waves. But what if she was heard? She could feel them, she could feel hundreds of alien things. They floated just outside her perceptions like invisible mosquitoes waiting to burrow under her skin. So large and all consuming she couldn't sense where one began and the other ended, they weighed on her body like gravity.   
  
They were everywhere... everything... she was, her senses grew hazy, the world began to expand and shift and-.   
  
Burn!  
  
A shaking hand found its way onto a wooden fence as Hikari gagged and clutched at her chest. Her insides stung as fiery lances shot out from her mind and through her body, chasing the all consuming expanse of her new reality away... for the moment. 

' _That was... the Light?'_ Hikari thought. The feeling was familiar but it had never burnt like that before. _'No, its always been like that, its just I only ever felt it when it burn someone else... Is that what exorcising Dark Energies is like?'_ She wondered.   
  
' _Come to us... Come to us._..' The voice were back, croaking and gurgling in her ears. Hikari could feel the strain upon their bodies, not so different from her own as they fought against an oppressive force beating against their senses.   
  
' _Was I not the first one to get drawn in here_?'  
  
That was a scary thought. This wasn't home, it wasn't the Digital World. Both places had a distinct feel, an energy, even a taste in the air, all of which she could sense. In comparison her new location was more like an assault on her senses, completely and-.   
  
Hikari shook her head and those thoughts away, she didn't want to lose herself again.   
  
Each step she had taken had drawn her closer to the beach and finally, or perhaps terribly, Hikari now stood on the precipice. The path cut  off its tight wooden walls on either side of the path and the cement simply cut off like it had been chopped from one place and dropped here.  
  
The voices whispered and echoed from a small cut-stone cave to her right. It was carved right into the cliff, atop which stood a light house that was blackness into the air. As a wave of it passed by Hikari her skin tingled and she shook off a sudden queasiness.  
  
' _A Control Spire_ ,' She thought. She'd always tried to avoid getting to close to them, or the rings, when she could feel them their presence hurt. The Spires went deeper than she could see and the rings dug into her skin like ghost pains anytime they got near.   
  
Unconsciously Hikari rubbed her right arm hoping to dispel some of the painful chill. Even as her efforts failed she strode towards the cave, a new sense of confidence building. She knew Control Spires, she knew the Digimon Emperor, this was familiar territory.  
  
"Help... us..." They wheezed, raspy, pained voices echoing in the -surprisingly modern- tunnel.   
  
She froze, one foot hovering just before the line of cement that separated the beach from the tunnel. Something felt wrong, it all felt wrong. Before her were dozens of red eyed shadows, their bodies were squat and rounded in odd places, they couldn't be Digimon. They didn't feel safe or natural yet... she could feel their pain as they thrashed against the Spirals on their arms and whatever sent a terrified, disgusted shudder through her skin was ignored.   
  
"You, need my help?" She asked softly, taking one step into the tunnel and then another before kneeling before the closest creature.   
  
The closest creature reached out to her and Hikari cradled its hand in her. She repressed an instinctive shiver at its slimy coldness, it shouldn't have bothered her it normally never did but...  
  
"A shadow man came into our land," It croaked. "With him came the tower and these rings..." Anger bubbled in its gurgling speech, "They sap from us our strength and will, its all we can do to resist the commands he whispers in our ears. He wishes to supplant our Under Sea God and make this domain his. We need you... your... light can chase away his darkness."   
  
Hikari nodded, ' _Just like when I healed the Numamon_.' She ignored the unpleasant tightness in her chest at that disjointed mess of memories that always ended in death.  
  
"I'll... I'll do what I can," Hikari said, gently cradling the creatures spiral bond arm in her hands.   
  
She had given up her Crest of light years ago, in theory at least. But things that came innate to possessing the Crest had been a part of her for as long as she could remember. It had always been a part of her, and casting off its presence to help the Holy Beasts merely weakened it for a time. Maybe she no longer hosted Homoeostasis which was why she didn't get sick or black out as often. 

But she was still Hikari. 

With immaterial hands she reached into her body. 

She was still a Chosen Child. 

Mind and heart pulsed as one as she clutched the the simmering ball of brightness wired throughout her insides.   
  
_She was still the Light._  
  
A high pitched hum rang through the air and shining pink light gathered at her hands. The creatures crimson eyes flared as the Dark Spiral started to crack. Hikari could feel her body rebelling against her, shaking and straining against the energies growing and flowing out of her as though each second she called on them they added another weight to her body, crushing her insides.  
  
The other creatures were rising up, as a shimmering rippling aura spread throughout the cavern an-  
  
The rocks began to rumble and crash, the floor below shook and a demonic screech filled the air.   
  
"The shadow man's servant!" One of the creatures rasped.  
  
"This place is coming down, everyone you have to leave!" Hikari ordered. They were already running and Hikari found herself dragging and half carrying the creatures who couldn't move as fast as their kin. 

She ducked into the cave again, there were still a few she could save. They didn't show fear or even feel it, which she appreciated, Hikari didn't need any more of that weighing on her mind. One reached out for her and- the roof caved in above them. They didn't scream but Hikari still felt the sudden shock-wave of pain before their life winked out of existence.   
  
Insides shaking Hikari darted out of the collapsing cavern, stones crashing down behind her, just barely leaping onto the beach where the other creatures had gathered as they cave was filled with rubble. 

Pushing herself up Hikari covered her ears as another might screech filled with sky. She looked up and and, cutting a maddened path through the sky was a gargantuan dragon like creature. Just like everything else its colours were dulled but Hikari could see it clearly. A giant snake like body whipped and cracked through the sky held aloft by tattered wings. A thick, spiked mane of hair sat at the base of a head that looked to be a giant draconic skull with shining crimson eyes.   
  
Her insides burnt, Hikari felt worn and used up as she stared up at the Digimon as it snapped back around for another attack and the smaller creatures huddle behind her.  _'Why, why do they think I can protect them_?'   
  
Even as she asked herself this Hikari stepped forward and dragged the light kicking and screaming to the surface even as it felt like her chest was going to cave in and her ribs would cut through her back.   
  
' _Taichi, Tailmon, I, I ne_ -'  
  
That was when the sky was torn open. The creatures wailed, the Digmon roared in confusion and Hikari's headache went into a full blown migraine that felt like a drill being worked into her skull. Looking up through blurry eyes she watched as a black blur shot through the air. It smashed against the bigger Digimon like a comet sending it hurtling to the ground with an explosive wave of force that for a moment actually drowned out the waves.   
  
"Interloper."  
  
"Fallen one."  
  
"Unholy!"   
  
The creatures muttered in a mix of anger and fear, as the being blurred in front of Hikari. 

Hikari almost stepped back in fear at the intense and conflicting emotions rippling off the towering figure. Tiny shades sewn to her skin writhed and gnashed at everything while an impassive face with two empty crimson eyes met Hikari's own and her saviours torn, leathery wings flared.  
  
"LadyDevimon."

* * *

LadyDevimon didn't deign to respond, sharp lips set in a hard frown as her burning eyes remained locked on Hikari's own. Finally the Digimon unfolded her arms and reached out with her right, none-clawed, hand and loosely tugged Hikari towards her with a guttural, "Its time to leave brat."   
  
Slipping through the leathery hold Hikari shook her head and refused to quail at the glare the larger powerfully built female sent her.   
  
"Intruder, unholy, evil!" The creatures chanted, shivering behind Hikari's back, the water lapping against their tiny forms.   
  
"Please be quiet all of you," Hikari hissed.   
  
"I was not asking you to leave with me girl," LadyDevimon bit out, this time her larger red taloned hand shot towards Hikari wide open and ready to grab her.   
  
Just as Hikari felt the steely appendages slip around her torso light flared inside her and burnt its way through her skin. 

LadyDevimon let out a grunt of pain and her hand smoked as Hikari felt herself sagging.   
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself over these cretins!?" LadyDevimon hissed. 

The Digimon flexed her singed hand as if she was preparing to grab again but didn't want to be burned. The red eyed 'things' attached to LadyDevimon's skin growled, glaring down at her, but their hatred didn't seem focused on her Hikari sensed. It was... all directed at the creatures behind her?   
  
"They need my help," was Hikari's simple answer. Clasping her hands Hikari bowed and said, "Thank you, for saving us LadyDevimon, but I need to help them before I can even consider leaving."   
  
"Tch, they're the reason you're even here and you want to help them, are you that foolish?"   
  
"They need help, that's what's important to me," Hikari said more firmly.   
  
"Oh is that it?" LadyDevimon said, eyes widening and a crooked-fanged smirk spreading on her lips, "That's what they said?"   
  
"We speak only the truth Architect of Betrayals!" One of the creatures shot back.   
  
"And you think these beasts can be trusted? You don't even know these creatures are!" LadyDevimon said in a sharp but cruelly amused voice.   
  
"But she knows you, First of the Fallen Lights," One of the creatures practically hissed.   
  
Any semblance of amusement or life fled LadyDevimon's eyes. Her clawed hand spread wide and she growled, "You remember me? It seems I missed a few of you filthy creatures, allow me to correct that."   
  
"She slaughtered thousands of our kind, Light One! She is a thief and a butcher," The garbled.   
  
"Indeed I am, but its better than what you are beasts," LadyDevimon said, wings flaring, her shadowy extremities giggling madly as she raised her taloned hand.   
  
"Enough!" Hikari shouted, arms thrown out wide, a sudden blast of force rushing passed both feuding sides. Panting Hikari said, "I'm grateful... Truly grateful to you for helping me... But I need... I need to help them now too... If you want to leave because of that, I won't blame you."   
  
Hissing LadyDevimon stepped back and snapped, "Don't overestimate your importance human, I came to resolve my headache, you were merely a part of that but... If you wish to stay, fine," She shrugged, "Don't cry for me when they show their true colours you little annoyance."   
  
And with that she floated into the air and in an instant shot off towards to tall lighthouse in the distance.   
  
' _Now... how am I going to get home_?' Hikari asked herself. Shaking that thought from her head she turned around to the ocean where the creatures had gathered, their squat bodies pressed against the water as they looked up at her with shining red eyes.   
  
Before she could so much as kneel down to clasp one of the creatures outstretched spirals the sound of stone tearing and exploding hit her ears. Looking to the tip of the hill Hikari saw LadyDevimon fly straight through the light house, tearing it asunder with her passage and destroying the Control Spire inside.   
  
Before Hikari could let out so much as a sigh if relief at not needing to do any more a horrible sound struck her ears. It was like leather stretching to the breaking point, the sound of an open wounds being twisted. 

She turned to see the tiny creatures before her growing lankier, their chests and heads swelling and becoming bulbous as they loomed over her, arms and oversized hands touching the sandy shore as circular fish-like eyes stared at her unblinkingly.   
  
"We'll spawn a powerful brood from you," they spoke as one.   
  
Hikari felt her insides twist at the sight of them, they radiated a deep need, an alien hunger more intense than a want for air. It was clinging and sick, poisoning the air and leaving Hikari feeling so sick her skin crawled. Hikari threw herself back as the lead monster's distended hand lashed out for her, she wasn't fast enough though and it groped at her arm, dragging her towards the ocean.   
  
Hikari smashed her hands against the creatures slimy grasp and dug her heels into the sand shouting, "No, I won't let you!"   
  
A deep gurgling growl echoed from its throat as the creatures arm shot back- and froze.   
  
Every eye widened in surprise at the monsters frozen motion as they turned to see LadyDevimon, back against and clutching at what might have passed for the monsters elbow with her right hand.   
  
"Ill-bred scum" she spat, "Learn you place!"   
  
There was a sickly, wet ripping noise and the monster staggered back a deep croaking wail that sounded all too human yet so nightmarishly different escaped its featureless mouth as LadyDevimon cast its torn arm into the sea.   
  
"Broken heathen!" The monster yelled, lunging forward only for LadyDevimon's clawed hand to blur through the air sending chunks of the creature into the sea before it could let out another wet shriek.   
  
Hikari felt her chest tighten as another flash of pain crashed against her like a wave and she gasped out, "Please just, scare them away..." 

* * *

LadyDevimon glanced over her shoulder as the Child of Light's body sagged down further, eyes sunken, skin pale, shaking down to her bones. ' _I doubt he rmind can handle much more of this_ ,' LadyDevimon thought. Snorting she said, "Hmph, consider yourselves spared for the moment animals."   
  
"Our god will not tolerate your presence twisted one," A fishman threatened.   
  
Lady Devimon chuckled, flared her wings and with a single flap sent the creatures hurtling back into the ocean with a surprised collections of screeches and gurgles.   
  
Spinning around in one sharp motion LadyDevimon marched up to the girl and muttered, "Fool. You do comprehend what they planned for you don't you?" Even as she said that her none clawed hand had reached up and was cradling the humans cheeks. She saw the girl reaching for her hand and LadyDevimon dragged her offending appendage back to her side in a flash.   
  
"I know," the girl gasped, "I could feel it but even then, I didn't want to feel anyone else dying today. Besides, they can't do that to other people can they?" She asked, eyes suddenly growing wide with worry.   
  
LadyDevimon shook her head, "Not since their village and foothold in your world was lost though... No it doesn't matter, you'll continue destroying the fool boys Control Spires whether they had a hand in this or not won't you?"   
  
"Yes, we will," **the girl** emphasised.   
  
"I'm Hikari," she, the girl, Hikari, suddenly said.   
  
LadyDevimon felt herself freeze for just a moment before shaking off sense of familiarity that clung to her like cobwebs. "Your name means nothing to me little human. Its time to return you to your world."  
  
"Thank you for saving me, twice, well, three times now," Hikari said with a wince.   
  
"You screeching in my head was beyond irritating, if you want to thank me throw away the relic they gave you and stay away from the Digital World." The words were quick, not heated and said in a nearly empty voice. It wasn't as though she expected the girl to listen after all.   
  
True to expectations Hikari simply offered her a soft smile and said, "I'm not sure I can do that, but whatever I did, I'll try not to bother you again unless you want me to."  
  
"If I wanted a pet they're a better creatures available than you, now come here," LadyDevimon said. Not waiting for a response she scooped Hikari up and pressed the girl against her black-leather shoulder, well away from her largest shade that burbled and growled like its lesser kin scattered over her body.   
  
Pressing her arm into the girls back LadyDevimon flared her wings and shot off from the ground.   
  
"Try not to look down, or think, or channel the light, or anything for that matter, you'll only make this harder."  
  
Thankfully the girl wasn't totally incapable of following advice and Hikari rested her head against the crook of LadyDevimon's neck. The Digimon tried to ignore the familiarity of the gesture. ' _She' was smaller, smaller... But they're so fragile I-_ ' Hikari snaked one arm around her back in what was unmistakably a hug and murmured something unintelligible as she pressed herself closer.   
  
Snorting LadyDevimon soared over the waters, chin just barely resting atop Hikari's head as they neared the whirling rift in the sky.   
  
It was only thanks to their proximity that she felt Hikari's entire body stiffen and then break out in a wave of sweat as she shook. It took only a moment longer for LadyDevimon's senses to catch up as the water below them parted with a might crash.   
  
"Empty, cold... its, its-" Hikari stammered, eyes rolling into the back of her head.   
  
"Focus on me, focus on tuning it out, Hikari!" LadyDevimon roared as the girls shaking failed to abate. She could feel a wave of heat spreading through Hikari's body, it stung just to hold her. Just to be in her presence was blinding and she needed to see as the titan rose to its full height, towering over the land and sea, shining eyes high above even the flying Digimon.   
  
LadyDevimon did not look at it, she didn't need to, the sounds was enough. A mass of squiggling, scrawling tentacles, all longer than a ship and wider than an ancient tree trunk came together to create the mountain sized behemoth. Its breaths shook the air and sounded like a hundred different creatures at once. With a single, lumbering yet somehow blindingly fast movement something like an arm reached out and swatted at her.   
  
LadyDevimon didn't dodge quite enough and felt a writing mass of scales and flesh clinging to her chained leg, trying to tear and dig into the flesh. But she was a Perfect and once so much more, she wouldn't break so easily. In her arms Hikari had quieted, only meagre twitches coming from her form as the light continued to build.   
  
"Dammit, Darkness Wave!" A horde of burning bats flew from her hands, scorching her leg and burning away her captors hold, but not before it had started dragging her down. As the last of its hold broke LadyDevimon and Hikari were sent hurtling through the air and towards the forest. 

The titans massive grasping appendage reached for them and LadyDevimon heard Hikari whisper, "Where? Its dark, so deep- I can't, its everywhere... We can't get away..."   
  
Grasping the girls head even as her flesh boiled LadDevimon angled Hikari's head towards the grasping mass of flesh and roared, "There Hikari, its only there!"   
  
And a beam of light exploded, launching them back and, LadyDevimon could only hope, burning the monster god that had taken such an affront to their presence.   
  
Hikari let out a ragged cry of surprise as awareness returned and LadyDevimon clutched the girl to her chest. Wrapping her arms and wings around the girl and letting her back crash against the trees as they hurtled into the forest before she smashed against the ground and started to bounce through the mist-ridden woods. A jolt ran through her senses at the last moment and her grip on the girl loosened as they finally came crashing down in patch of woods.   
  
Rolling over and pushing herself up LadyDevimon sucked in a breath and looked around the forest clearing, head darting from side to side as she sought out Hikari through the mist and grey foliage.   
  
Rising to her feet she let out a sigh at the sight of Hikari half pressed up against a tree and clutching her head. The brightness was gone though LadyDevimon could still sense the energy running through her body, its presence a like a load stone on every cell.   
  
What LadyDevimon did not see was some of the wisps of mist around her breaking from their mass, rippling and shaking as they took form.   
  
"Girl," she half-barked, "Are you well?"   
  
The girl, Hikari gasped and said, "Yes I... I just need a moment that thing-."   
  
"Was a monster, empty of thought and full of malice, don't waste your thoughts on such a thing," LadyDevimon ordered as she reached out for Hikari's shoulder. 

"You're trying so hard to care for my killer, partner." A ghostly and deceptively sweet voice asked.   
  
LadyDevimon felt herself shaking, she did not even try to hide it as she staggered back from the tiny female form that had appeared at her side, "I... I- you can't be, you're not-."   
  
A bright mass of light huddled in a tight mass next to a tree and the ghostly brunette smiled while her face started thinning, eyes sinking and her chest began to dig in upon itself.   
  
"Did I really mean so little to to you?" Her partner asked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wasn't sure whether I should post this chapter as it is or to cut it off at Hikari's "LadyDevimon" and then have the next chapter with all the other stuff (the LadyDevimon scene was originally in the previous chapter but got cut to maintain mystery) I decided against the shorter chapter as I felt that, while I liked the scene I don't think that cut away effect works as well in text as it does in visual media. 
> 
> The "My name is Hikari scene" is a byproduct of Hikari sensing LadyDevimon's thoughts and knowing that at first LadyDevimon was trying only to refer to her as 'girl/annoyance/ETC so as ti better distance herself form Hikari. 
> 
> And on that final scene, well suffice to say the Dark Ocean externalises a lot of things and guess who, other than Hikari, has been on LadyDevimon's guilt-ridden mind recently? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and please, if you have any feedback,positive or negative, or questions please don't be shy :D


	6. Ghosts of the Past

The yawning chasm that had so enshrouded Hikari's mind was fading. Reduced to a distant roar in the back of her head, over the all consuming void that had left her so terrified.

Impulsively she slapped her legs, the stinging sensation of pain drew Hikari's focus back to the moment. Tiredly Hikari pushed herself up against the tree and leaned against it to stand.   
  
"LadyDevimon?" Hikari called, waving her right arm in a vain attempt to dismiss the thickening fog.   
  
Focussing her eyes she spotted the Digimon's outline and moved towards her, grass crunching underfoot.   
  
The grey skinned, leather-clad woman came into view, even through the grey haze. However her posture was completely warped. Lost was the Digimon's air of power and self assuredness. She was lacking even the devilish smirk that had so characterized her.   
  
Instead she was leaning back, as if from a flame. Her mouth hung open, fangs gleaming as she sucked deep, raspy breaths. Her arms were sagged and the shadowy leather... things, growing on her outfit were writhing, demented snarls and growls escaping their malformed mouths.   
  
' _Her eyes.... She's crying!_ ' Hikari realised.   
  
Before Hikari could raise her parched voice in concern LadyDevimon staggered backwards. Her entire body shook as she nearly doubled over, gasping for air.   
  
"LadyDevimon!" Hikari, reaching out to the Digimon, only for the shadowy extremities to snarl. The largest one on the Digimon's clawed arm lashing at her with a glowing mouth. Hikari barely drew herself back in time to avoid the bite.   
  
LadyDevimon threw back her head and let out a primal howl, it was like a tidal wave of noise. Raw hurt radiated from the Digimon, like digging into open wound and tearing at the muscles and veins within.   
  
LadyDevimon screeched and slammed her distended arm into the ground, scattering the earth like a meteor and throwing Hikari backwards.   
  
"Homoeostasis!" She snarled, her jaw looked like it was unhinging.   
  
Spinning around LadyDevimon threw herself forward and tore through the tree canopy with another swipe. Demented cries stung Hikari's ears, "Murderous, traitorous, liar!" Fire and screeching bats spilled from her hands as she tore into the forests wreckage, unleashing shock waves of destruction.   
  
The shadows growing from LadyDevimon's outfit began snaking their way around her body. Her movement became lurchier, slower, like some sort of moving toy that was clogged with sand.   
  
Hikari rushed towards the ailing Digmon only for her wings to flare out sending her back once again.   
  
"I tried, you saw didn't you? I fought!" She screeched.   
  
LadyDevimon spun around, her arms windmilling with her and almost knocking Hikari off her feat again.   
  
"I promised you remember? I swore I'd make them pay for taking you, I fought so hard!"   
  
The Digmon's body went rigid again, only slight tremors showing she hadn't frozen in place.   
  
"I'm being selfish again Aren't I? Its not about me, it was about you, all for you..." She sobbed, "my heart. The light, Gennai, even the others, none of them cared, they used you. They took you away!" She roared, lurching forward and slamming her fists into the ground, shattering the earth beneath her strike.   
  
"Even I was selfish, always selfish, ignorant and foul! Gods law was all that mattered, I never saw your hurt, I failed. Again and again I fail you!"   
  
The shadows snarled and latched against her, burying their teeth in her skin. The ones making up her knee and show grew and warped, before wet, sick crunching noises rang out in the clearing bringing LadyDevimon to her knees.   
  
"My fault.... All my fault," She clutched her head with failing limbs and and went limp on her knees. "Too weak, too ignorant..." Her words grew more warped, sounding more like the snarls of a dying beast than a person.   
  
"I need to disappear... I need to suffer... Only blood can even the scales."  
  
Hikari rushed around LadyDevimon, she raised her hand and yelled, "Stop it!" Her palm cracked across LadyDevimon's cheek. "It doesn't matter how much guilt you feel, if you loved her you have a duty to keep living for her no matter how much it hurts!"   
  
Some spark shot through the Digimon but rather than sanity returning to her LadyDevimon's jaw opened wider revealing engorged fangs.

Hikari pressed her hands over the Digimon's eyes, pushed against her head and ground out, "Its me!"

LadyDevimon lunged forward but just as the growling mass of fury's fangs brushed Hikari's neck she froze.    
  
"Let me go, Hikari," the Digimon seethed.   
  
Slowly stepping away from LadyDevimon Hikari watched the Digimon shake herself from her daze and forcefully dragged the shades from her wounds.   
  
Teeth grit LadyDevimon threw her arms and wings, unleashing a powerful wave of air that shot over Hikari's head. It momentarily sent the fog reeling and let Hikari see the full extent of LadyDevimon's wounds. 

Darkened blood ran across her body forming a shallow pool on the grass below the Digimon. LadyDevimon's knee was ruined, twisted and gnarled with tiny protrusions sticking out of it and the wire on the shadow creatures mouth pressed deep against bare muscle.   
  
"Let me help, that, that looks like it hurts," she said softly.   
  
"I'm not some babe, it will heal," the Digimon spat.   
  
Nearly biting her tongue Hikari stepped forward and pulled a small roll of bandages from her pockets. "We don't have anywhere else to be and it can't hurt, besides, I owe you," Hikari said, staring straight into the Digimon's shining red eyes.   
  
Grunting LadyDevimon knelt on her one good knee and let Hikari see the bite marks running along her neck and shoulders.   
  
"I've eaten recently, it will heal," She huffed as Hikari used one of her pink sleeves to clean the wound out.   
  
The largest shadow creatures hissed and leaned towards Hikari only for LadyDevimon to smack it across the head and growl, "Stop that!"  Sending it reeling back to glare futily as Hikari dressed the Digimon's wound.  
  
Even as Hikari dabbed and pressed at the Digimon's wounds she could see LadyDevimon's skin slowly crawling back into place. It looked painful to say the least, but she hoped her efforts were at least lessening the fallen angels discomfort.   
  
' _The fog_...' Hikari thought, her thoughts coming together slowly, like she was a bit behind herself in the flow of time. All around her the grey was growing thicker, the crashing of the waves louder, quivering she asked, "LadyDevimon?" Her hands tightening on the Digimon's shoulders, bloody materials squeezed between her fingertips.   
  
A cold leathery hand gripped Hikari's own and LadyDevimon's rough voice hit her ears. "I'm still here girl, don't let the fog get to you or it will lay bare even the mind of an empty headed human." There was a deep 'whooshing' sound as the Digimon flapped her torn up wings and pushed back the fog.   
  
Before Hikari, slightly hunched over with her overly-long clawed arm rested on a single raised knee LadyDevimon sat. "It will be a little while longer before I finish my recovery. Once I'm done we can leave."   
  
"You don't think that," She groped for the right word, "monster will try and stop us, or come after us?"   
  
"I doubt it has the mind for such a thing," LadyDevimon said. "It attacked because I tresspassed on its territory, if we're faster, or go through another exit that won't be a problem."   
  
"You know other exits?" Hikari asked.   
  
"I have some ideas," LadyDevimon said. With that the Digimon slid to her feet, Hikari could see, and even feel, the fallen angel putting more weight on her left leg than her right. A little odd, Hikari almost thought, given she had the end of a chain lodged in that legs skin that snaked its way around her body and clinked when she moved.   
  
Not releasing her wrist LadyDevimon spun around and stared down at Hikari. After a moment of silence LadyDevimon bent back her left arm and held her clawed hand out flat to the girl like it was a chair. "This will be faster if I carry you, nuisance," The last word added on like an afterthought.   
  
"Uh, is that really necessary?" Hikari wondered. She'd been carried by Angewoman before and even by this particular LadyDevimon. Yet somehow the thought of being cradled by the Digimon before her left the girl uncomfortable. ' _Maybe because her hand is made of knives._ '   
  
"It would be too easy to lose you or have you dragged off if you don't, now hurry up," LadyDevimon said.   
  
Placing one hand on LadyDevimons giant one Hikari started to hoist herself up. Only for the Digimon to seemingly lose her patience, in a flash LadyDevimon scooped her up, causing Hikari to lean back against the crook of the Digimon's arm as she was practically flung into the Digimon's hold.   
  
Without another word LadyDevimon started walking them deeper into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again my thanks go out to Salman332 for helping me edit this piece and offering valuable character advice.
> 
> I know this was a short chapter but the next one is quite large, I spent ages trying to decide whether to fuse the first half of the next chapter to this one and lead out with a question that led into a change in perspective, but I decided that might not translate well to something in a text format that wasn't being published all at once. And also because I think this piece works as a self contained chapter fairly well & only a portion of the next one really ties into this piece thematically. That is to say I want to leave this chapter with a resolution I guess. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you have any questions, comments or critiques, please feel free to offer them as I would love to read and respond to them :)


	7. Light & Dark

They walked for what felt like hours, though Hikari knew it was barely even half of one. As time passed though LadyDevimon fell into a smooth pace that let Hikari lean against the taller woman, her eyes flickering as she weakly tried to stay awake.   
  
In the back of her mind, far away from her nightmarish surrounding she could hear Taichi and Tailmon. Their voices were high, breathing ragged. She could practically feel their feet slamming against pavements as they sought her out. She could almost feel them, almost touch-  
  
"Stay awake," LadyDevimon said, shaking Hikari and clanking her chains with the motion "I can't promise you will wake up."   
  
Shocked from her dreamy visions Hikari felt her chest tighten painfully. Her hands shot up to press against her heart, twisting her shirt as she sucked in tight, stinging breaths.  
  
LadyDevimon froze and hurriedly asked, "Are you having a heart attack?!"   
  
"No, no, it just hurts a little." Like someone was stamping on her chest and squeezing her heart in a vice but it was familiar enough to Hikari to not be an attack. "I've never had one of those... yet," she winced at that remark and the feeling in her chest.   
  
"Hmph," the Digimon snorted, "You will if you keep on as you have, the Lights to heavy a toll for a fragile thing like you."   
  
Hikari chuckled, it was not a cheerful sound, "You're right, I really don't know why I was picked, there are other people much better suited."   
  
The Digimon's lips thinned and she let out a deep hum before answering, "Do not sell yourself short. Its not your weakness in particular, its simple humanity. You creatures are such, fragile things," she said, shaking her clawed arm, sending Hikari sliding back against her as if to demonstrate her point.   
  
"That's true, we are pretty fragile compared to Digimon but... we try, some of us anyway..." Hikari's eyes dropped away from the Digimon's masked face as she continued. "I appreciate your advice, LadyDevimon but even if I could give up my Crest I wouldn't. It lets me be of use to other people and that's more important than-"   
  
Hikari felt the Digimon shudder and belatedly realized the sheer foolishness of her words. She turned in LadyDevimon's hand to loop up at the Digimon's face and found her barely restraining an open snarl to a rictus scowl. "I- I'm sorry that was cruel of me," Hikari whispered. Impulsively she wrapped her arms around the larger figure and rested her head against LadyDevimon's chest. "I'm so sorry for what you lost, I'm sorry she's gone."   
  
"And what would you understand little gnat?" LadyDevimon growled. Her shades hissed but when the one on her clawed arm reached for Hikari a tattered wing batted it away. "I've lived for so long," She seethed. "It would strain you tiny little mind to even consider it and yet you act like you can talk to me?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did, losing her, I can't imagine how much it hurt," Hikari said. "I'm not going to try and tell you that you shouldn't be angry, that would be unfair," that seemed to still the Digimon for a moment. "You have every right to be angry, at me, Gennai, 'god' or Homoeostasis or whatever you want to call it and even if you choose to leave me here... Thank you for helping me, you didn't have to do that, you didn't need to get hurt for me."   
  
LadyDevimon let out a twisted little chuckle that was parroted by her shades. Lifting Hikari until they were almost face to face she opened her fanged mouth wide and said, "You, thanking me? You've no idea what I have planned for you little one. Now that you're in my grasp, in this place, I can muddy you and sully your soul until the light has no choice but to abandon you."   
  
LadyDevimon angled her head so her teeth hovered over Hikari's neck. However Hikari merely shook her head and leaned against the ancient Digimon. "You aren't going to do that, I know you aren't."   
  
"And what makes you so sure," LaadyDevimon asked, her voice having lost its heat as she drew herself back up, scowling.   
  
"Because you loved her, even now I can feel it, like your hearts been whipped raw. You've done some... terrible things I can feel it, the blood on your hands, the screams in your memories... But, there are lines you won't cross no matter how much darkness you take into yourself because you still love her." Hikari rested her head against the Fallen angels chest and whispered, "I'm sorry I'm not her, I'm so sorry for everything."   
  
"I don't want your pity human," LadyDevimon growled, her crimson eyes flashing as she stared into Hikari's own.   
  
"Its not pity, have you forgotten empathy in your long life?" Hikari retorted. Cruel maybe, but if she was to be abandoned it wouldn't be because she was misunderstood.   
  
LadyDevimon simply hissed at that and continued marching. 

They stayed like that for some time, though now her steps were hurried enough that Hikari could not find herself lulled into relaxing. Especially not when the one holding her radiated with so much unspent anger and grief. She was all twisted up inside like a boiling engine that had no release. Fearful of saying something else wrong though Hikari kept her peace, though she still kept her arms loosely snaked around LadyDevimon, she hoped it helped, even just a little. 

LadyDevimon came to a stop in front of a stone face some strange marking on them. Hikari could recall seeing similar runes on Tailmon's Holy Ring and other artefacts in the Digital World. Twisting her head a little Hikari was surprised to see several oversized Holy Rings hidden throughout the area. Hidden inside trees or stones they were clear in Hikari's mind. Combined with the inscriptions on the stone front she couldn't escape the feeling of being in some sort of ritual circle. 

It was ancient, she could feel that much, and there was a tingling of familiarity to it all in Hikari's mind. She could picture a large figured and a small figure, both shining white and gold as they drew marks into the land and stone or fastened Holy Rings to surrounding land. The smallest of them shined the brightest, a sparkling mass of colours and wavy light that danced from within a tiny figured core throughout the clearing. 

' _We were here before, no, she was, Homoeostasis_...' 

Hikari shook her head sharply and dragged herself back to the present just in time to see LadyDevimon draw a sharp, circular symbol in the centre of the stone. Strange words, familiar to Hikari, but incredibly alien fell from the Digimons lips as the sigils and runes began to light up. A high pitched hum reverberated throughout the clearing. 

A faint silvery teal rang and Hikari felt her chest swell even as her muscles tensed and then- it cut off. There was a jagged screech and the light vanished in an instant, the symbols seemed to crack in two and the energy faded from Hikari's senses like a light switch had just been turned off. 

"Dammit all!" LadyDevimon growled, her clawed hand almost tightened but the Digimon retained enough of her slef to simply squeeze her free hand as she hissed in fury. 

"Maybe I could-"

"Don't bother, even if you could break through you'd die doing so because the other side has been ruined, whether its the boy or that, that bastard doesn't matter!" LadyDevimon's slammed her foot down, shaking the ground and sending out cracks into the earth. The fog coiled around them only to be dismissed by a mighty flap of her wings. 

"I'm sure there are other ways out, my friends will be working to save us as well," Hikari tried to reassure. 

"I know there are other ways out of here girl, its simply whether they still work that's the question." The Digimons pun around and looked into the distant sky, her body still radiating unreleased anger. 

"Are you... all right?" a stupid question maybe, but Hikari needed her to know she wasn't alone in this. 

"Tch, you said sorry earlier, I've no idea why, you should never apologize for being you, Hikari, I know I never will. And as for the rest of it," she grit her teeth again and in an instant spun around. Lashing forward with her right hand LadyDevimon embedded it in the stone and shattered the mass of stone in a single deafening strike. 

"Its them I want begging for forgiveness. I want Gennai weeping on his knees for his shallow words. I want that rancid little traitor Damon to pay for ruining our chances at justice. I want Homoeostasis wailing as I make it understand her pain!" She howled. 

In a blur LadyDevimon shot around the clearing, right hand unleashing waves of fire, wings gale force winds and with her legs tearing through anything she passed by. 

"All of those selfish, lying,  **murderers** **!**  Every step of the way they've taken, they've used and they've ruined all that I love, everything I worked for, that she worked for! Even now they get in my way," She seethed. Shaking LadyDevimon practically spat her next words. "If he'd just waited, just held back until we'd won I would have gladly died. Instead his ambition cost us everything." 

LadyDevimon's fury passed almost as quickly as it came. Sagging almost as if weary the fallen angel slammed her fist against one of the few remaining trees but only caused it to shake as she stared off into space. 

Hikari brought one hand up to the Digimon's face and cradled her cheek, a feeble reminder that she wasn't alone but seemingly enough to draw LadyDevimon out of her introspection. 

Another warped chuckle escaped her lips like a dying gasp and she said, "I should have seen it coming. I knew what this place did to us all but my arrogance blinded me, just like it did with... her." 

Knowing the Digimons deceased partner was a sensitive topic Hikari steered away from that. However even without feeling the bindings on LadyDevimon's mind and heart loosening just a fraction she could have guessed the Digimon wanted, no, needed to vent. So naturally she asked, "Is this place what let you become... what you are?" 

The question seemed to stun LadyDevimon who looked at Hikari with a strangely open expression of dull surpise. Finally she said, "Oh this place did indeed help me become what I am. Its the source of many great so called evils in both our worlds. But tell me, Hikari, did you know that all Virus Digimon hold a connection to this place?" 

"But that's impossible," Hikari gasped. "I've met so many Virus Digimon, many of them brave, and kind and good, they couldn't be tied to something so... horrible, so evil as this place." 

LadyDevimon chuckled, at first it was small but it grew into a nearly uproarious laugh as the Digimon started walking into the forest again. Smirking she looked at Hikari and said, "You think to linearly." 

"Then explain it to me." 

 

* * *

 

LadyDevimon hummed in thought for a moment. Memories, words and worst of all voices from long ago echoed in her mind, peeling the facts away from their sources was... unpleasant. But a distraction was a distraction, yet still, she could not help herself and so as she scooped up the child the Digimon coyly asked, "Ah, but that is a complicated question, where should I even begin to answer?" 

"How about at the beginning?" Hikari said simply. 

"The beginning," her wings tenses and for a moment an image of a dark haired girl staring at her with wide eyes-  _'Stop **it**._ ' 

"Beginnings can be difficult little one, especially for places such as this. You see, its old, not just older than I, but older than my world," LadyDevimon was pleased to see Hikari tilt her head to look up at her. 

"It was never, explained perfectly, even gods knowledge is not infinite," She spat, kicking her way through some bush. "However what I was told, and what I discovered on my own is enough," LadyDevimon continued. "This place pre-dates my world, but it did not exist until my world was born." Complicated ideas were some of the best for keepings one's focus in the Dark Ocean, she could still remember the fractions her partner- 

"So, how does that work?" Hikari asked, thankfully drawing LadyDevimon from her dip into reverie. 

"It was an idea, concept and thoughts, nightmares and dreams all... piled up atop one another. It existed, but it was not real," LadyDevimon stressed. "The Light," She snarled, her Shades gagging in disgust, "Is similar, I believe." 

"When the Digital World was born and its connection to your world manifested this place came to be, it is however, ancient beyond reckoning."

"You haven't really explained why this place is evil, or the Virus Digimon," Hikari said, her cheeks puffing up a little in a force bout of childish pouting. 

'Does she think that will amuse me?' LadyDevimon asked herself, even as she felt her stiff cheeks muscles try to move against the weight built up form centuries of scowling. 

Hikari's faux childishness faded though and she shuddered, "I mean those creatures, they were evil. They knew they were evil, they revel in it." 

Hissing LadyDevimon said, "Those misbegotten cretins build monuments to a sleeping beast and would read manuscripts from claw marks on stone. They were mad and foolish when were humans and being dragged here after their... transformation, only made them madder. They, Hikari," LadyDevimon stressed, "are evil, knowingly, and joyfully so, its why we ended their invasion of the Digital World and sealed them away. This place however, their master even, no, they lack the thought." 

"Truly," She said, her voice going a pitch higher than normal, "Do you think the Ocean has plans for you? That, the yawning chasm of mindless hate and hunger that was their god ordered your abduction?" 

"I suppose not, but even then, the feeling, the energies of this place..." Hikari trailed off and pressed herself deeper against the crook of LadyDevimon's arm. 

"It is not evil, any more than the Light which is killing you is good, its is both above and below such things." 

She could see the tensing of Hikari's body, the slow closing of her posture and he rigid frown on her face. 

Sighing LadyDevimon adjusted her method, "Tell me, Hikari... Has the Light, has god, ever taken from you your body?" 

"You're asking if Homoeostasis ever possessed me?" Hikari answers instantly. 

"If that is how see it then yes, now speak girl." 

"It asked first, it wasn't... It asked once anyway," Hikari said. 

"And what does the Light feel like when you channel it? What was the mind of God-" 

"Homoeostasis said it wasn't god," Hikari interrupted. 

"Then I was never an angel," LadyDevimon retorted, shoving a tree to the ground rather than go around it. "Now tell me what happened, what was it like, how did it feel to be so close to such a mind?"

Hikari quieted for a moment, wringing her hands and looking down. 

LadyDevimon waited, the miserably grey forest and the distant sound of waves crashing feeling oppressive in the silence. 

Finally Hikari said, "Distant... They felt... Distant. I thought it was because they weren't me, or because they were an adult, grown ups are  ** _meant_** to have self control." 

"But then, when Machinedramon arrived, Homeostasis, the Light, they felt, it was like anger, maybe it was mine, it had hurt so many poor Digimon..." Hikari said, voice wavering sadly. "The Numemon tried to protect me and Homeostasis didn't, it didn't seem to feel anything until I did and then everything was bright and painful and then it was gone." 

Just as LadyDevimon opened her mouth to speak Hikari held up her hands before her, voice dreamy as she spoke. "Its mind was like a metal fence, hundreds of lines of wire, each one small and thin by themselves but tied together, bundled up so tightly." She emphasised by clasping her hands until her skin began to redden. "It was, flexible, but very... empty." 

"And that is the mind of god, the nature of the Light, my dear. Surely you've seen it with your own partner, when she evolves she's more distant, colder, is she not?" LadyDevimon asked. 

"Tailmon still loves me when she evolves, you must know that," Hikari said. 

"Of course she loves you as I loved her, its innate," LadyDevimon said, voice tight. "But we are different when we evolve, restrained, distant... rigid and unyielding. The higher we go, the closer we become to god, a mind of gear and locks with no heart." 

"Then this place is better?" Hikari asked, shivering. 

"No, not better, or worse, just different," LadyDevimon looked up at the dull sky above them. The waves were a constant but she was sure they were growing closer to the ocean but the ground was sloping up which would serve her well. ' _We need to leave soon_ ,' LadyDevimon thought as she watched the hole she'd torn in the world fading. 

"Are you all right?" Hikari asked, reaching up and inspecting her wounds with a tender touch as she asked, "I'm not to heavy am I?"

"I am healing," LadyDevimon said, looking down at the little human in her arms as she said, "And you're as light as a bird in my hand, merely a tiny, annoying, burden, cease talking and you will become merely a burden." 

Hikari huffed, "You know the standoffish "I don't care" act is a bit hard to believe when you came here just to rescue me."

LadyDevimon's eyes thinned as she tried to glare at the girl but for all her experience no retort was springing to mind. Finally she turned away and continued where she'd left off, "But as to the Dark Ocean, ah," She sighed, "You see child, what brings Digimon here is the opposite of what brings them to god. It picks up on our feelings, when ancient Digimon were first infected with viruses and their bodies racked with pain as they were mutated and so often ruined. When a Digimon starves and laments their weakness, and desires more than anything else an to fulfil to the simplest need. Even when some die on their path to growth their spirits congeal here." 

Unknowingly her fangs bared and her body shuddered with a growl. "Spirits consumed by despair and rage find their home here, not in the eyes of god who has no room for such things as pain or sorrow in their domain."

"Apocalomon," Hikari gasped. 

"Yes," LadyDevimon ground out. Hikari clasped one of her bladed fingers and squeezed, maybe an apology. Maybe some other soft little sign of affection LadyDevimon had long since forgotten. 

"And others are consumed by grief and rage, and  _ **need**_. It calls to us, it welcomes us, feeds us." 

With her free right hand LadyDevimon tapped Hikari's forehead and said, "The Light is the mind, thought and no heart; the Darkness is instinct, and," she placed her free hand on her chest, " _ **body**_." 

She almost wanted to laugh at the expression the girl made at that line. "The only reason more evils come from here is that it is easier to be lost to your desires that it is part from them. The power will, in excess, consume their wielder, driving from them all rationality or will, just as they have done with Dagomon... If that creature ever thought like us to begin with." 

"Its like water and fire," Hikari whispered to herself. 

"Hm?" 

"Water makes up more of the human body than anything else, but it can still kill us from drinking too much, or we drown in it. Usually waters calm but even then it can crush us if we go too deep or its moving too fast," there was a terribly pained heave accompanying those words. "The Darkness is like fire, always reaching, growing, hungering. It can burn and destroy as well, but it keeps us warm, lets us see in the, heh, dark, and runs the engine when used properly." 

She sagged against LadyDevimon's arm and chuckled, "I guess I'm just a droplet of water in a roaring fire, that's why this place seems so rough." 

"Do not sell yourself short, your comparison is apt, but fire burns everyone, even its users." LadyDevimon stiffened, flexed her wings and said, "Which is why we need to leave."

"You know another path out of here?" Hikari asked. 

"You see the tear in the sky?" LadyDevimon asked, pointing through a small break in the trees. 

Hikari nodded, humming as she said, "It looks lighter, the greys not so thin there." 

"We're going to break through that and back into the Digital World. Well," LadyDevimon added, with a smirk, "I am going to break through." 

Hikari twisted on LadyDevimon's hand and looked up at her and asked, "What do you need me to do?" Hikari asked. 

"I need you to hold on."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, its been awhile right? I am sorry about that uni, a poor grasp of time, plus some other projects have distracted me, however we are nearing the end of the line with this chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed it! 
> 
> I really enjoyed world building for this segment, trying to mesh eldrich lack of morality with the constructed moralities of people and have it all fit within the world and characters. 
> 
> Plus I got to do more angry LadyDevimon and backstory along with Hikari being, well, Hikari which is always fun :) Oh and LadyDevimon's spells are high programming for anyone who is wondering. 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or critiques please feel free to leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!


	8. Escape

"I need you to hold on." 

After LadyDevimon's order there was a moment of confusion, followed by several more awkward ones. But soon enough Hikari had her arms snaked around LadyDevimon's neck. The Digimon's smaller right hand hugged Hikari's tiny frame to the Fallen Angels chest. 

Hikari heard an ugly noise, like bones snapping and flesh squelching as LadyDevimon's arm twisted up on itself and turned into a drill that she pointed towards the sky like a lance. 

"Stay close, stay calm, and stay quiet, this will be hard enough without distractions." 

Hikari nodded and tightened her hold on the Digimon as LadyDevimon flared her wings and blurred forward, charging through the forest and towards the ocean. 

The ground cracked underneath her mighty strides and the beating of LadyDevimon's wings kicked up a nightmarish howl of sharp winds. The world was going by so fast Hikari could barely make anything out save a blurred mass of grey and the occasional flickers of LadyDevimon's ruined wings. 

Hikari then felt the world give out under her. She felt her stomach drop and any sense of gravity, weight or simply feeling grounded vanished like one of those nightmares. For one instant she felt totally alone, falling through nothingness in every direction. The waves came back and- She hugged LadyDevimon tighter and the world sped up again. 

She felt it before it moved. A gargantuan body of hunger, its mind like a yawning chasm that dragged every sensation and feeling from one's mind until they were as empty as it. Even at their deafening speeds Hikari could hear the creature, more like a moving landmass, reach out for them. 

In the grey blurry haze Hikari was jostled, shaken and spun around as LadyDevimon blitzed and danced across the skies. Writhing masses of tentacles shot out like bullets trying to grab them as a hand that would tower over skyscrapers swiped through the air creating miniature tornadoes in its wake. 

Hikari could see the faint crack of light in the sky. The scent and energies of the Digital World for a moment encompassed her senses as they hurtled towards their escape. 

Then the darkness came. 

In an instant the monster gods hand seemed to be all around them and snapping shut like a vice to trap them in a cocoon of flesh. Writhing, grabbing, slick things slid around LadyDevimon and began groping at Hikari. She could hear the Fallen Angels roar of fury as she drove her drill into the monster gods flesh, tearing at it, but she wasn't moving fast enough, they were-

"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon roared. 

Wings folding around Hikari LadyDevimon clutched her tighter and began to spin. Fire roared and the world buzzed and roared with power as LadyDevimon's seemed to shift into a black tornado wreathed in fire and exploded out of the monster gods grasp releasing a shock-wave that shook the world. 

Below them their pursuer let out a nightmarish bellow, like a thousand roars and screams as the tentacles from its arm tried to cover the bleeding stump where its hand used to be. 

In a blur LadyDevimon shot towards the fading cracks in the sky only to crash against them futility. Bouncing back LadyDevimon ceased spinning and began to chant, rapid, sharp words spilled from her mouth, familiar, but somehow foreign. 

But just as Hikari felt the words of power begin to vibrate through the air and between the hairline fracture in reality their attacker appeared again. 

In an instant LadyDevimon's chant was cut short as tentacles wrapped their way around her chained leg and the monster god yanked. 

Fangs grit in exertion, LadyDevimon let out a deep grunt as she beat her wings and lashed out with her drill hand to beat off the other tentacles. 

Hikari reached inside herself with spectral hands. Deeper than her mind, or her heart she found it. A Light, a pulsating mass of ethereal energy that felt like a sun and a dam of water all at the same time. 

"I can handle this, stop!" LadyDevion barked and she thrashed against the monster god. 

' _You've forgotten what its like to have someone with you, even if you aren't my partner you're not alone in this_!' With that Hikari grasped the light and squeezed, a single breath escaped her lips and then the power exploded through her body like a lightning strike. She could feel her body going numb and the world fading even as fire seemed to lance its way across her skin but Hikari bit her cheeks and glared at the sky up above. 

"Open!" She ordered, voice echoing across the planes of the world yet fading from the air in an instant. Her light exploded in white and pink beams searing the air and only a desperate tug from Hikari kept it from burning LadyDevimon as it instead burst into the sky. Spreading into the cracking it pressed and pushed. A tidal wave of force pressed against the crack in reality and finally the sky gave way, shattering above them and revealing a spiralling tempest of water as an ethereal barrier spread across the gaping wound in the world. 

Head lurching up LadyDevimon spat a curse and roared, "Darkness Wave!" Burning bats were unleashed from her drill hand and scorched their way across her leg and burning the tentacles holding her to ash. With a might cry and a blast from her wings they soared through the gate and into world up above. 

Below Hikari could feel the darkness thrashing and writhing even as the light sealed that world away from her. All around her she knew its touch lingered but it was somehow muted, almost absent. Like it at been overwhelmed by sheer exhilaration as her mind and body was flooded with the sensations of the Digital World, its warm tingle, the faint energetic hum in the air and-

"Where's Devimon?" Hikari's companion asked. 

That name rang out in Hikari's mind with familiarity, stories her friends had told her intermixxed with what she could only guess were LadyDevimon's memories painted a portrait of a lanky leather clad figure. Hikari's head turned upwards and she saw a gargantuan floating fortress seemingly carved from golden brown stone idling above the whirlpool. 

"I think I have some ideas," Hikari said, a maddened sense of excitement robbing her of fear or the aches and wariness of her body. 

"Yes, the fool boy is here," LadyDevimon uttered as they drifted up through the whirlpool. 

"Your leg," Hikari whispered. 

"It will heal, more importantly do you have a means home?" 

"No, my Digivce is back on Earth," Hikari said. 

LadyDevimon's smirk was wicked and wide as she said, "Well, how fortunate there is another Chosen Child nearb-" Then she sucked in a gasp. LadyDevimon stilled and Hikari felt the Fallen Angel clutch her tighter for a moment. A whisper escaped LadyDevimon's lips, "He's here, Daemon." 

"He-" Hikari started to say, faint impression smacking against her senses as memories and emotions roiled in LadyDevimon and radiated from her like a palpable aura. 

"We need to get you out of here, **NOW!** " LadyDevimon exploded into the air, spinning once again as her wings wrapped around Hikari and she was lost in a spiral of darkness and in a moment only the sound of stone shattering struck her ears. 

* * *

The Digimon Emperor staggered through his base as it shook and quaked. Explosions filled the corridors and alarms blared as he tried to regain some control of the situation after some maniac had decided to attack. The giant screen before him showed a map of his ship, There was a single red dot cutting a zig zagging path through his fortress, obliterating all that stood in its way. 

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He bellowed. 

The red blip disappeared and that was when the floor exploded before him. A black tornado unleashed a gust of wind that sent him and Wormon rocketing back against his computer consoles and the feeble Digimon even tried to defend him. 

Looking up the Digimon Emperor almost felt his eyes strain from how wide they went. Before him was a burnt, but otherwise powerfully built LadyDevimon hovering in the air clutching one of the Chosen Children in her arms. 

She looked down at him and said, "Ah, there you are." 

Wormon leapt in front of him and unleashed a stick web upon the Digimon she wiped out with a clawed hand that sent the Rookie Digimon hurtling into a wall. 

Before the Digimon Emperor could do more than get to his feet and grasp his whip the Fallen Angel slammed her first into his face. There was a loud crack and for one moment he felt a sharp vibration run through his whole body, and then nothing as blackness engulfed him.

* * *

Hikari found herself practically dropped onto the floor as she tried to stay standing on shaky legs before an unconscious Ken. 

LadyDevimon spun around, arms and wings spread wide and a growl escaping her lips as she barked, "Get his Digivice, open a gate and leave, Daemon will be here in moments!" 

"What about you?" Hikari asked even as she threw aside Ken's cape and dug around in his pockets for his black Digivice. 

"That's not your concern," LadyDevimon said, bats and fire were already dancing in her hands. 

"Oh master," Wormon whimpered at Ken's side. 

"Wormmon," Hikari whispered, a gasp of relief escaping her lips as she yanked his Digivice from its place locked on the back of his belt. "If you want to help Ken I need you to come with me, its not safe for you." 

The Digimon looked between her, LadyDevimon then Ken and said, "You promise not to hurt him?" 

"I promise," Hikari said, touching one of Wormon's pointed legs in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. Her hands were shaking, the adrenaline was wearing off, her head felt heavy and drowsy. There was a blazing ball of rage and pride hurtling towards them like a meteor that clouded her vision as though she was looking into the raging core of an inferno. 

"OK Wormmon said," nodding and clambering onto the boys shoulders as Hikari grunted and gasped as she slung him over her shoulders. 

"Hikari leave!" LadyDevimon shouted, not even turning her head as she waited for her enemy to arrive. 

"I'm going, Digital Gate, activate!" She ordered, holding Ken's Digivice up to the massive computer monitor. She was relieved to see the screen flash and the subtle shift of energy in the air that told her Earth was near. 

LadyDevimon's voice echoed and seemed to burn itself into the air as she slowly spoke the words of her attack, "Darkness..." 

Hikari lurched back and even with Ken slung over her shaking shoulder managed to grasp some of LadyDevimon's hair. 

"What are you-?" 

"We're all leaving!" Hikari said as she sent a burst of energy into the gate and felt the Digivice pull her forward. 

"N-" 

In an instant they vanished from the Digital World, flames left over from LadyDevimon's unspent attack consumed the throne room and Daemon burst through the ceiling barely a second later. 

"Hmm, well, you can't win them all," Daemon mused as he looked at the flaming wreckage of the would be emperors throne room and the shattered portal to the human realm. An unnaturally wide grin spread across his masked face as he heard a demonic roar echoing through the cavernous fortress.  "Ah, Apocalomon's Messenger is here too, and yet, there's so much more," He said to himself. Daemon could already picture the nightmare the boy had conjured and could even picture a means by which he could... improve it. 

 

* * *

There was a flash of light and in an instant Ken Ichijouji's room was filled with several bodies. Ken was unceremoniously dropped to the floor with only Wormon to worry for his unconscious Master. 

LadyDevimon's eyes were wide as she stared at the cramped, dark little cement room. Fangs bared she turned to Hikari who-

Hikari shot forward and slammed her foot into the side of Ken's computer tower and with a clank kicked it to its side a loud crack issuing from it as the light faded from the monitor, denying any chance for them to return or for another to follow them the way they came. 

"What were you thinking?" LadyDevimon hissed as she spun Hikari around. 

"About you," Hikari said, refusing to break from the Fallen Angels baleful gaze. 

"Master your awake, its OK now, your home," Wormon said. 

Ken looked up at the Digimon on his arm, the one looming over him and his room and gaped "how.. How are you here?" He asked blearily through his concussion.

Just then the door was flung and the two women's head snapped to the intruders. 

"Ken is that yo-" A man nearly shouted before stalling. 

"Who are you?!" A woman wielding a golf club shouted. 

"Oh shit."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, save for an comedic Omake involving a drunk LadyDevimon I may post on my Tumblr, were are at the end of 'Light of the Past'. I do feel it was a bit rushed and I know there's more I could do with this and yet sadly I cannot for the time being, for which I deeply apologise. I hope at least that this was a worthwhile read. 
> 
> (Spoilers)  
> For what its worth I imagined Daemon mutating Chimeramon further into its Ultimate/Mega stage and unleashing it on the human world where the Chosen Children could only slow it down a bit and LadyDevimon was basically destroying herself trying to fight it. This culminated in Tailmon joining her in battle and Hikari bonding both of them to her and fusing them into Mastemon upon which they defeated their foe and un-fused, though both were worried about Hikari as the strain of supporting two partners is a lot to take on, especially for someone in her position. 
> 
> Ken would be in a less than healthy state due to realising Digimon are real but not having had quite the powerful realisation he did in canon and so lives like he's in a waking dream. Daemon probably showed up to steal the Dark Spore but... Yeah suffice to say there's so many conspiracies and factions and plots at play in 02 that I couldn't really guess how any of it would go. Combined with idea of the Chosen Children being publicly acknowledged and contemplating the issues Hikari and both Tailmon's would face and I sadly wasn't able to come up with anything that I felt was satisfactory as a continuation. 
> 
> Again I apologise. 
> 
> As usual if there are any comments or questions please feel free to leave them and I will endeavour to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how people here feel about the more... self aware/comedic English dub attitude and such so I sort of tried to mix that with the more serious tone of the original as while I tend to prefer the latter I'm more familiar with the former and did get some good laughs out of it in the past. 
> 
> This is basically just a prologue I wrote when I really wanted to get some of her dialogue out of my head and to maybe get some feedback before deciding if I should continue or just keep it to myself. Also my thanks go out to Salman332 on Spacebattles for giving this snippet a look before I published it.
> 
> (I'm not planning this to be a long story, but hopefully I can bring it to a satisfying conclusion.)
> 
> Anyway I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it!


End file.
